


Bitter Sweet

by iloveSteggy



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daniel Sousa is kinda dumb in this, F/M, Fluff, Moderntimes, Smut, Steggy - Freeform, its kinda cute, mafia, no powers, peggylovessteve, steveisconfident, stevelovespeggy, they so sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter is the leader of the Carter family with the help of Edwin Jarvis, Howard Stark, and Daniel Sousa. They are running out of money and their family is failing, so they call in someone to befriend and help. A family that is very wealthy and have done no wrong, The Erskines'. They schedule a day to meet with the family and Peggy meets James (Bucky), Secretary Lorraine Davis, and Steve Rogers. At first she sees how stunning the men look, well kept and handsome in their own way. She notices Steve takes a liking to her but Peggy decides to tease him, to see what makes him tick. She makes a deal that without her trust, Steve cannot lay a finger on her and that aggravates him, but he is a man of his word. They plan to take down the Maximoffs' who have been causing chaos between all of the families. They team up and take out this horrid family, but who says you can't mix work with pleasure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is really confident and not like the Steve Rogers in the movies, but Peggy is mostly the same. Just a heads up :)

Being a female leader is hard. Especially now in the 2000s because although they were equal, some men weren't ready to accept that. There was one woman who really didn't give a shit what a man thought about her. Her name was Peggy Carter and she led a family with Edwin Jarvis. Specifically in the mafia. Yes, there weren't many families to be found in these modern times but she led one of the few. Although it was going to crash and burn. She was the boss of a good amount of people but gave direct orders to only a few men: Daniel Sousa, Howard Stark, and Edwin Jarvis. these men were all very different. Daniel was an amazing tactician and Howard Stark catered to his strategy by providing weapons, ammo, and protection. Jarvis was more of a business man that held conferences and dealings. It was all working well until another family, the Maximoffs, robbed them of their hard-earned cash.

The Carters' and Maximoffs' had been trading partners for decades until one cold November night where they betrayed them. The Maximoffs made off with half of their funds, leaving the Carters vulnerable. They had already been in debt to the Romanoff family, but now they would have to pay them off so they could have some trust. They needed help. Quick. A meeting was held between Peggy and her inner circle: Jarvis, Sousa, and Stark.

"Shall we get started?" Peggy asked.

"Let's." Jarvis agreed.

"With a fourth of our original funds, we won't last long. We're going to need help or we're going to have to screw someone over. With our lack of supplies, I would prefer the first option." Peggy stated.

"If we are going to pin one of the families against the wall, we should go at the Romanoffs'. They're expecting the drop off so that'd be a good place to strike." Daniel explained.

"Agreed, but they have a top notch marksman with them. There's no way." Howard disapproved.

"Well why don't you stick to your gadgets pal?" Daniel scoffed.

"And why don't you keep your mouth shut?" Daniel and Howard fought.

"Why don't I come over there and strangle you?"

"Oh, so you're going to hobble over here?"

"Alright you know what--"

"That's enough!" Peggy scolded. "Fight it out during recess, ok boys?"

"Sorry Peggy." Daniel said and put his head down.

"Yeah I'm sorry too Peg. It's just a stressful time." Howard confessed.

"Jarvis, you've behaved well, any ideas?"

"What about the Erskine family? They're wealthy and welcoming. I can get in touch with them if you wish."

"Alright. Do we all agree?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Excellent. Javis, I want a meeting with them this week."

"How about tomorrow?"

"If you can manage." She nodded and the team walked out. It was late and all of them were aching for their mattress. Daniel slept on the main floor because it was too painful for him to go upstairs where everyone else laid their weary heads. Peggy thought about the meeting all night. As if something was going to happen. Something good. She assumed they were going to say yes to their offer because they were rivals with the Maximoffs'. Her hopes were high.


	2. Bitter Sweet

The next morning Peggy woke up at 6:00 am, like everyday. She sat down with Jarvis to get the details.

"I talked to a man named Phillips. He runs the house now and he is sending two of his most trusted and a secretary here for the conference at 1:00 pm."

"How did you manage for them to come today?" She was grateful that Jarvis could be so convincing.

"I have my ways Ms. Carter." He nodded knowingly.

"Well let's get this room ready for them." They put a white tablecloth over the mahogany table. There was a fruit bowl in the middle and napkins next to the newly washed fruits. They were done an hour before their expected arrival. She decided to check herself in case she wasn't as presentable as she hoped. Peggy went to the powder room and fixed her hair in the mirror. It was still wavy and fixed perfectly. Her makeup was also stunning, especially because of her lipstick. What she adored about the mobster culture was how everyone dressed: old-fashioned. It gave such a proper and endearing look. Suspenders and vests were part of this look for the men. Peggy decided to wear a white blouse and burgundy skirt. Her looks never failed to amaze.

It was one o'clock when a black van pulled up to the compound. A dark haired man that wore a white buttoned down shirt, a black tie and gray vest stepped out of the car. His hair wasn't totally slicked back and his face wasn't totally shaven though he did look handsome. This man opened the passenger door for a woman, possibly their secretary, that had golden locks. Another man walked behind the vehicle with a black three piece suit and a white buttoned down on the inside. His hair wasn't slicked back at all but was neatly combed. These three walked up to Peggy and Jarvis in front of the house.

"Hello there." The first man stretched his hand out to Jarvis. "My name is James Barnes, it's a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Jarvis I presume?"

"Yes but please call me Edwin." Jarvis greeted him with a smile and shook his hand firmly.

"And you are?" James stretched his hand to Peggy.

"My name is Peggy Carter. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." The closer James got to her, the more she noticed about him. His blue eyes and scruff on his cheeks. It was neatly trimmed and his hair was well manicured. "This is our secretary Lorraine. she'll be writing down notes from our meeting if you don't mind." She shook both of their hands. James seemed like a nice and charming man. Well brought up, smart, friendly. Some women would be head over heels for him. The way his cheeks indented when he smiled could certainly melt some hearts. James was someone you could bring home for your parents to meet. The other man was quieter and looked more smug. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes were blue, but the more Peggy examined this fine specimen, she saw the hint of green hidden in his ocean eyes. Peggy was surprised to see he didn't have stubble like his friend. This man didn't seem as welcoming either. It added a bit of mystery to him and Peggy had fun trying to figure him out.

He had his hands shoved in his pockets until he noticed he hadn't introduced himself yet. He shook both of their hands.

"I'm Steve Rogers."

"Edwin Jarvis, nice to meet you."

"And you as well."

"Peggy Carter." He smirked a little more when he laid eyes on her.

"Ms. Carter." Somehow a smile traveled to her face as well.

"Shall we get started?" James offered. Steve and Peggy had locked eyes.

"Yes let's begin. Right this way." Jarvis led them in.

He brought them through the outdated kitchen and to a larger room with a conference table in the center. There were eight chairs in all. Jarvis would be speaking for the majority of the time so he sat at the head of the table while Lorraine sat on his right and James at his left. Peggy sat beside Lorraine and across from Steve who couldn't look away. She felt his eyes burning a hole in her head. When she brought up the courage, she turned her head into his gaze. His eyes looked calm and she was frustrated she couldn't get a reading on him. Why was he so relaxed?

His pink lips quirked when he saw her staring back at him. He sucked in his lips and licked them until they were shiny and wet. He stared back at her and his eyes seemed to get darker, devious even. He moved his elbow onto the table and rested his perfect jawline against it. His thumb stretched under his jaw and his pointer finger rested in front of his ear. The middle finger was blocking his lips. Her mind wandered when he started rubbing his bottom lip with his finger. Actually, her mind wandered when she saw him in his suit. How she would love to...

Peggy adjusted her seat and decided to play along with his games. She wasn't backing down as she looked into his wicked eyes. She could tell that he was thinking about bending her over the table. She saw it in his dark eyes. She also saw that he was licking the tip of his finger. Her mouth opened a little and he smirked. He knew what he was doing to her but her mind wasn't yet faltered. Her body was though. She wasn't completely soaked but she was getting there. Why had her body failed her so quickly? Although he is quite the turn on, Peggy stood her ground. She thought he would be a good fuck especially with his strong arms that could pin her up against a wall. She quickly shook the inviting image out of her head.

Soon he bit down on his fingertips which made Peggy shiver. Her juices had to be spilling out by now. Her mouth opened a little more until she could slip her tongue between her red lips. She licked them gently so her lipstick wouldn't smudge. He was surprised and decided to take it up a notch. He picked up a grape out of the fruit bowl and placed it between his teeth. He didn't bite down but rolled it against his lips and nibbled. Peggy crossed her legs and visibly bit her lip to hold in a gasp. Fortunately Jarvis broke the tension.

"Ten minute break?" Steve moved his hand from his chin and held his arm straight up while rubbing index finger and thumb together. He bit down on the grape and closed his mouth. He swallowed and let out a shit eating grin. God, she hated how relaxed he'd been. The room nodded in agreement and stood up to walk outside or to stretch their legs. Peggy walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of tea. James and Lorraine headed outside while Jarvis stayed in the conference room before following. Without a sound, Steve crept into the kitchen.

"So you're Peggy Carter. I'm assuming you're the daughter of the man who started the business?"

"You know what they say when you assume." She eyed him down while she took a seat at the kitchen table. He sat across from her again. "But yes. The family business has passed on since my grandfather."

"No offense but you seem a little young to carry all of this weight on your shoulders."

"I manage. My parents were murdered by the Maximoffs. We allied with them out of fear but as it turns out, it was a false agreement."

"That's unfortunate. I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I'm sure they were kind people." He seemed genuine.

"What about your parents?"

"That's a long story but to sum it up, my mother passed a few years ago from the Maximoffs. They murdered her during my niece's baptism. My father came home drunk more than enough times when I was younger. He did as drunk fathers do and was put in jail for drug possession a couple years back. Mr. Erskine was like a father to me."

"I'm so sorry." He waved her apology away.

"Nah. It could always get worse." His slight Brooklyn accent was so endearing.

"And what happened to Mr. Erskine?"

"He passed away from old age last year. He died peacefully, we made sure of that."

"Well I'm glad you did. Living life in this business is almost like signing your life away to totally devote yourself and be loyal to the family. Not that it doesn't have it's benefits of being around people that make you feel at home. Dying peacefully comes rare. I'm glad he had that chance. I'm sure he was a good man."

"He was. He took me and my sister in when he heard about my father. Gave me food, water, a home. Brothers and sisters came with that and now I feel like I'm doing something right." His eyes seemed to lighten as he talked about the people he cared about. It was a beautiful thing to see him open up to a complete stranger but maybe he needed someone to talk to.

"You've been through a lot Mr. Rogers."

"Oh please, call me Steve." She nodded. "It hasn't been so bad though. Like you said, living this life isn't easy but it does have its perks."

"Yes. It's been tough on my part too." She laughed. "I have the scars to prove it." He winced.

"Where?"

"Two on my shoulder." She tapped her right shoulder.

"Mind if I take a look?" 

"Isn't that a bit forward Rogers?" She giggled.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry." He smiled shyly. Jarvis walked through the door.

"Okay break is over." Peggy set her empty cup of tea in the sink and followed Steve into the conference room.

She still can't get a direct read on him. After teasing her during an important meeting to opening up in the kitchen. She wondered if he was just trying to get under her skirt. She wondered if he was actually nice but wanted to be more than friendly with her. She wondered how long it would take until her teeth were sunken into his shoulder or nibbling on his bottom lip. They gathered in their original seats where Peggy was across from Steve again. He didn't tease her this time, well not as much. An occasional lip bite or polishing his bottom lip with his tongue. She'd definitely have to change her panties when they were done. Peggy saw his pink lips quiver every time he saw she was looking at him. He liked the attention and she hated him for it. She hated she couldn't understand a simple man. She hated how he knew what to do in order for her to shiver. Her body wanted him but her mind considered it a maybe. Seeing him open up and not wanting to talk dirty was so much more of a turn on.

Steve got up a little to remove his jacket and roll up his sleeves. And _oh my_ . She imagined his arms earlier but seeing them almost made her leap across the table. As her craving for him became more intense, the meeting was over and she hadn't said a word. Nor had she heard one. Her mind was preoccupied with what she wanted to do with Steve rather than what the two families were discussing. She saw Jarvis shake hands with James.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret this." Jarvis said.

"I'm sure we won't. You seem like kind people and if the business part doesn't work out, we can always stay allies." Peggy shook James' hand and gave a brief hug to Lorraine. She avoided Steve until they were sure of them leaving. Everyone exited the room except for Steve and Peggy. He walked around the table and faced her, a little closer than normal.

"It was nice meeting you Peggy."

"You as well Steve." The vibrations of saying his name made her nearly gasp. Nearly moan at the excitement it brought her.

"I don't mean to be forward but you look beautiful."

"It's a bit forward but I have to say, you don't look so bad yourself." They smirked and he scratched the back of his neck.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior during the first part of the meeting I--"

"I know that's an empty apology. You meant everything you did." He smiled shyly.

"That's why I'm apologizing." He bent down next to her ear. "You'd slap me if you knew the lewd things I was imagining." He took a moment for that to settle in. "Until next time Ms. Carter."

And just like that, he left. She shuddered at his low and raspy voice. Now she was soaking wet, in need of someone to extinguish the fire that had built up inside her. She needed him to do it but stood her ground. He never touched but she knew he wanted to and certainly imagined it. A well dressed man, a gentleman, a damaged man, and a very seductive man all built into one. She looked over to the chair he had been sitting in and noticed he left his suit. Quickly, she grabbed it and ran out to the front door only to see the van drive off.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath, "Mr. Jarvis I'm afraid they're going to have to come back."

"Oh, what a delight! Such pleasant company." He was way too cheerful and simply adored James. Peggy had to admit, he wasn't a pain to look at. The blue piercing eyes and the dark stubble. Peggy had never been a fan of stubble but it looked good on him.

"Mr. Jarvis, do you mind if you give me their number? Specifically Steve's."

"Of course Ms. Carter. Here." He took her phone and entered in the number. She quickly texted him.

_It's Peggy. You left you're jacket here._

_Oh did I?_

_You did it on purpose..._

_No, I would never!_

_Just come by and pick it up whenever you're free._

_How about tonight?_

_Fine with me._

_I'll see you at 7._

_See you._

She felt her lips quirk into a small smile. Although the things he said to her were still echoing in her mind, she still wanted to see him. There was just something that kept her wanting. A craving.

*

It was seven o'clock and she was expecting the van to pull up any second. Instead, a silver Mercedes Benz pulled up and he got out the driver seat. It was shiny and had tinted windows. Even his car was sexy. He walked over, still in his vest and tie from earlier. His hands in his pockets and walked up to her with the jacket in hand. 

"Steve." She acted annoyed. 

"Peggy. Thank you for reminding me about the jacket." He smirked. 

"As if you didn't know."

"I swear I didn't." He smirked again. She tilted her head and looked past him. 

"Your car?" He turned around. 

"Yeah. She's beautiful ain't she?"

"I'm assuming you call everything beautiful then?" Her eyebrow raised. 

"You know what they say about assuming." He took a step closer. "And besides, that's just a car. You're so much more." Her eyes rolled as she held his suit my her fingertips. 

"Well you came for the suit, here's the suit."

"Why so nasty? Not enjoying my company?" He still seemed relaxed as he grabbed his jacket. "We both know I didn't come just for the suit." Another step closer. 

"If you think I'm going to fulfill your sick fantasies, you've got me all wrong."

"No. I wanted to see you again. Is that so crazy?"

"I suppose not." Her arms crossed and she calmed down a little. 

"And I don't think my teasing was totally unwelcome during the meeting." She couldn't answer that so she looked off to the side but he put a finger under her chin so she had to look at him. "And you certainly aren't forcing me off your property. Forgive me if I'm wrong but I'd say you had some fantasies about me too."

She looked disgusted, although he was right. He was so, so right. "You're wrong."

"Forgive me?"

"I will. If you drive back home in your car." She said sweetly. 

"Fine. I have your number, you have mine. I promise I won't send you any pictures. That's just distasteful." Hearing him say that was bliss to her ears. She couldn't count how many guys sent her naughty pictures. "We'll just see what happens. Deal?"

"If I say yes will you leave?" He nodded. "Then yes."

"Okay. I think our boss wants another meeting soon about the Maximoffs' so you should be expecting a call soon. Goodnight Peggy."

"Goodnight."

Finally he left. As much as her body was buzzing for him, she suppressed her urges because she needed to focus on work first. The Maximoffs' will not, under any circumstances, get away with this. 

*

To her demise, he texted as soon as he got home. 

_I got home safe. Thought you might like to know._

_I didn't want to know._

_You say that like you don't miss me._

_Because I don't._

_Why do you keep pushing me away?_

_I'm not. I'm just putting you a safe distance away from me._

_But why?_

_Let's just say I don't fully trust you yet._

_How do I earn your trust?_

_As soon as I know what kind of person you are, I'll decide._

_Well what do you want to know?_

_This isn't something you can tell me. Its something I can read off of people and if you weren't so damn smug all the time, I'd know._

_Sorry. I am a mystery I guess, but so are you._

_Yes but I'm not a twat that forgets their suit._

_I left it there on purpose. I thought we knew this._

_Yes. I'm sorry but I'm terribly exhausted. Goodnight Steve._

_Goodnight Peggy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you enjoying this so far?


	3. Bitter Sweet

The next morning Peggy woke up at regular time and went downstairs to see Jarvis making her a cup of tea.

"Good morning Ms. Carter. I hope you slept well."

"Good morning Mr. Jarvis." Besides the dream about Steve leaving wet kisses on her neck, she did sleep well.

"I made you a cup of tea." She sat at the table.

"Thank you." He sat down and placed the teacup beside her hand. Mr. Jarvis has always been a nice friend.

"What are your thoughts on the boys?"

"They seem like nice people."

"Yes especially James, what a lovely young man. Steve is a bit more shy but I think he took a liking to you." He winked and Peggy's mouth opened.

"Mr. Jarvis!" She gasped.

"What? He followed you around like a puppy dog all day." She scoffed. Jarvis' phone rang so he excused himself and answered. When he came back in he looked happy.

"Who was that?"

"The boys are coming back with their boss!"

_Oh god. He just couldn't stay away._

"Delightful." She felt her phone vibrate so she unlocked it to see a text from Steve.

_I'll see you at three beautiful. Vest or no vest?_

_1\. Don't call me beautiful. 2. Vest._

_Ok I'll see you later gorgeous._

She rolled her eyes before putting her phone away.

"Something wrong Ms. Carter?"

"No nothing at all." She lied through her teeth. There were many problems. For one, she couldn't get a read on him and he won't stop coming here. Her body wanted him but her mind needed to focus.

*

It was three o'clock when the black van pulled up again. Steve, James, and a middle-aged man stepped out of the vehicle and it drove away. Steve was wearing a gray suit and vest with a white buttoned down against a blue tie. James was wearing a black vest and tie. Both of the men looked handsome. They came up to Jarvis, Howard, and Peggy.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you, I'm Chester Phillips." He shook their hands. James was next to greet himself. Steve was last as always.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Steve Rogers." He shook Howard's hand firmly.

"I'm Howard Stark nice to meet you. I believe you've met Peggy."

"Yes I had the pleasure of shaking her hand yesterday." Steve smiled at her and she looked down to hide her rosy cheeks. Howard noticed her blushing and the looks they were exchanging. He took the hint.

"Let's get this started!" Phillips said with a smile and they all walked into the conference room. Steve and Peggy were at the end of the line when he leaned over to her ear.

"How do you like the vest?" She peered down to take in the full image.

"I'm glad you wore it." She read a little bit into his character then. Clearly he follows orders.

"Maybe next time I'll wear suspenders."

Peggy rolled her eyes and walked into the room with him. His efforts to make her blush succeeded plenty of times but she's learning to get used to it. Jarvis sat on one side of the table with Howard and Peggy. The other side held Phillips, James, and Steve. Again she was placed in front of him. He started his games again by staring directly into her brown eyes. Their feet were close together under the table and he accidentally nudged her. He mouthed the word, "sorry," to her but she responded with, "no you're not." He smiled at that because he really wasn't. Peggy excused herself from the table to get a glass of water and just like the puppy dog Jarvis described him as, he followed.

"You're like a loyal dog, you know that right?"

He didn't say anything to that but he did watch her movements. Watched how she moved the glass to her lips and left a mark of her lipstick then setting the glass back on the counter. "Something on your mind Mr. Rogers?" Her eyebrow raised and the corner of his mouth twitched into a wicked smile. His eyes darkened.

"Plenty." He took a step closer until they were an inch apart.

"Your lewd fantasies?"

"Not all of them." He smirked again. "One of them includes kissing you right now."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat Mr. Rogers but I think they require us in the meeting." She drank the rest of the water like it was a shot then licked her lips and put the glass in the sink. She turned to walk away. "Wait." She turned around and raised her eyebrows. It looked like he wanted to say something but he was holding back. "Never mind."

Peggy walked back into the room with her hips swaying more than usual. Steve followed back but he was embarrassed. They took their seats and he wasn't looking at her. He seemed skittish. As much as she hated his attention, she missed it. They paid attention to the meeting now.

"Those Maximoffs; are no good to anyone. We need them taken out, quick." Phillips ranted.

"I have an idea." Steve said and the whole room turned to him. He is a very quiet man. "What if we get in touch with the Romanoffs' and ask them to ally with us. They have a good marksman and I believe the do business with the Maximoffs."

"They do trades with them so why do you think they'd give that up?"

"Well it seems the Maximoffs stole your money correct?" Jarvis nodded. "We know them to be wealthy so usually they wouldn't have any use for the money unless they needed it. Unless they were going bankrupt. I think they aren't as wealthy as we think. If we can convince the Romanoffs' that we are the better partners, they'll side with us." Smart. Peggy was impressed. He'd been quiet all this time but who knows what was really going on inside his head. "Then," Steve continued, "If we trust them, they'll give us locations of where they do the dealings. We can take out their distributor or interrogate him to see what he knows. With the help of their marksman, it'd be an easy job."

Wow. A quiet, handsome, gentleman like himself was actually smart. The plan was good and Jarvis had "a way with words" so it would be easy to convince the Romanoffs' They had this in the bag.

"That's my boy!" Phillips said. James slapped him on the back and smiled. They treated him like this was the first good idea he's had. With the amount of logic behind his plan, Peggy didn't think that was the _only_ good idea.

"Twenty minute break, then we get the Romanoffs' on the line. Sound good?" Jarvis asked and the room agreed. Most of them went outside for a smoke or to get to know each other better but Steve and Peggy stayed in the conference room.

"I'm impressed." She said holding her smile down.

"That's new." He lightly laughed.

"It takes a lot to impress me."

"I've noticed."

"I'm surprised you aren't trying to make a move on me."

"Well it doesn't seem to work on you."

"So you gave up?"

"No." He smirked. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Can't wait to turn them down." He laughed.

"We'll see." He moved a step closer so they were an inch apart. "Before, in the kitchen, I wanted to say something to you."

"I remember."

"I just wanted to say that--"

"Are you going to join us outside?" Jarvis asked.

"Jarvis! Leave them alone!" They heard Howard call from the kitchen. Jarvis turned around so Howard could go in the doorway to the conference room. "I'm sorry I'll try and keep him outside."

Steve and Peggy said nothing but just watched the two men bicker before leaving them alone. "They always like this?"

"Unfortunately." She saw an opportunity to make him jealous. "But usually Howard hits on me more."

His head snapped to her. "I guess I'll just have to beat him to the punch."

"I would never sleep with Howard." She almost broke down laughing.

"What about me?"

"Hm." She took a second to think about it. "No."

"Well I'm not just hitting on you for sex I hope you know that."

"And you do realize we can't date either."

"Hm. Maybe it is just for sex then." He sighed. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

She stayed silent and looked somewhere else but his finger found it's way under her chin. "What's holding us back?"

"Work."

"We barely get a word in during these meetings. Jarvis, Phillips, and James are the ones to talk. I had one good idea for them to think about. So what's really stopping us from going upstairs and having amazing sex right now?"

"I don't trust you yet."

"Please?" He got down on his knees and laced his fingers. He looked up to her with dark eyes and a smirk.

"I'm guessing you've run out of tricks since you're begging?"

"Nope." He was a foot away from her skirt when he looked where her legs parted. He moved closer on his knees.

"Seriously? That's how you're going to play it?"

"Well you haven't moved yet. I'd say that's a good sign." He moved closer and she still didn't move.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to let you under my skirt." She put her hand on his head and tilted it upwards. "Off your knees."

He stood up and her hand went down the side of his head and she pinched his chin. He looked down at her hand and smirked when he met her eyes again.

"I know you want to kiss me. I know you want me under your skirt. I know that the first day I met you, you imagined me bending you over the table. and when I rolled my sleeves up, the look in your eyes was something I'll never forget. It was want. You want me to pin you to a wall and baby, I'd love to. I'd love to hold your hands over your head and leave wet kissed up and down your neck. Maybe even nibble on that beautiful red lip of yours. I'd hold your waist and hips against that wall even pin your knee above my hip. I'd like to see what you're hiding under your shirt. And if you think I can't handle that excitement, darling you'd be wrong, because that's all I've been dreaming about since meeting you. And if you're worried about becoming another name in a list of names, you won't. You aren't like any girl I've met. Just standing here, you smell great and I bet you taste even better. I don't say this to every girl because truth is, they'd be on top of me already. That's no way to please a man, that's how you become another notch in his belt. Trust me, you won't be another notch." He paused for a moment. "I've noticed you haven't moved your hand yet. It's either you accepting what I'm saying and deciding if you'd like to take me up on that offer or you're imagining everything I just said. So which is it?" He smirked.

"You're sick." He smiled huge.

"That's the girl I know. I have to earn your trust right? She nodded. "I'd be more than happy to."

"You don't want me just for sex?"

"No but I'd be happy to oblige if you give me permission. Until then, I won't even touch you because that's not how to treat a lady."

"You can't leave me alone can you?"

"How can I leave a beautiful gem like you behind?" He smirked then looked down at his expensive watch. "We still have ten minutes. You're positive I don't have your trust yet?"

"Oh Mr. Rogers," She almost chuckled. "Even if I did trust you, it would take longer than ten minutes. Maybe even all night of just constant pleasure. That's what I like. I want to be able to cover up marks on my neck in the morning and hide the bruises on my hips. Maybe even cover up my swollen lips. The only thing I would have to live with is the weak knees. If they're weak for more than a day, I'd say you earned yourself a gold star. I hope you can _oblige_." She looked into his fearful and wanting eyes. She watched him shift uncomfortably and swallow his previous fantasies only to replace them with new ones. "Your pants are uncomfortably tight now, aren't they?" She smirked. 

She watched his knuckles turn white as his fingernails dug into his palms. She watched his jaw clench and his cheeks redden. That's all he's ever wanted to hear. She watched him exhale and try to form words but his mind was blank.

"You're thinking of grabbing my hips and pushing me against the wall aren't you?" He nodded and licked his lips. He took a step closer until she could feel his hot breath on her lips and chin. He started to bite his lip and looked at her red ones. "I bet you would love to kiss me right now." He nodded again. "Lay me down on the table and unbutton my blouse--"

"Alright! Yes everything you think I want to do is everything I want. I'll gain your trust if you allow me to do so."

"I'm waiting for you to prove yourself."

"I'll make sure of that." He backed up a little and headed towards the door. "Now I'm gonna get some water if you'll join me." 

It's as if she was under his spell. She followed and sat across from him. He kept nudging her feet but she kicked him in the shin each time. He never gave up. Much like herself, Peggy had trouble letting things go, giving up, and she was very stubborn. 

Jarvis and the rest of the men came back into the house and settled in the conference room. Steve and Peggy were in the kitchen and slowly making their way to the boring room. 

"You should talk to the Romanoffs' too. You're good at convincing."

"I'm good at getting inside people's heads. I would need to be in the same room with him or her." He knocked back the rest of his water. "And I didn't convince or manipulate you. You already had your choice picked out before I started talking." They entered the conference room and sat down in their original seats. He didn't try and tease her this time. 

Peggy thought about what he said and how she already made her choice before he started talking. Maybe he was right, maybe she had already decided that she'll take him to bed. It would be a dream. The man was charming and also had this look in his eyes whenever he saw her. His eyebrows would pinch together a bit and his eyelids would open a little more than usual. It looked like he was seeing the sun for the first time and Peggy thought that was more than flattering. She loved how she had so much control over such a strong man. Obviously he's taller than her and muscular, but with just a look, Peggy could have him wrapped around her finger. With just a snap of her fingers, he'd come running.

"Hello this is Edwin Jarvis. Who am I speaking with?" The phone was on speaker but Jarvis would be the only one talking. 

"This is Clint Barton."

"Mr. Barton I help lead the Carter family and I was hoping to speak with the one in charge if it isn't you of course."

"No problem. I'll get her on the line." They heard him place the phone down and leave the room. 

"He seems nice." James said. 

"He seems tired. His voice sounded bored." Peggy said and Steve glanced over at her. They heard someone pick up the phone and a woman's voice was on the other line. 

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Edwin Jarvis. I help lead the Carter family."

"This is Natasha Romanoff."

"Ms. Romanoff, I was hoping to convince you to switch sides. The Maximoff family isn't what it used to be. Allow me to explain." Jarvis continued the conversation but Peggy went to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. She heard a knock on the door. 

"Steve if that's you don't waste your time." She rolled her eyes. 

"No darling it's Howard. Can I come in?"

"Yes because bringing a friend into the bathroom with you is completely normal." Peggy sighed but Howard entered anyways and shut the door. 

"Why'd you think I was Steve?"

"No reason." She fixed her mascara. 

"That boy likes you by the way. I've seen him look at you more than enough times I care to count."

"I'm aware."

"Is that why your fixing your hair and makeup?"

"No."

"Peg..."

"Howard what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Steve!"

"Howard shut up! You're way too loud and what about him anyways?"

"You like him."

"I'm not a schoolgirl."

"Not in these clothes you aren't. I'm sure there's an outfit somewhere." He smirked. 

"I don't know what's stopping me from throwing you out the window."

"Me neither." Howard walked out of the bathroom and back downstairs. Peggy gave herself a pep talk in the mirror. 

"Yes he's extremely attractive and tall and he wants to fuck me but I need to know who he is first. But his pink lips..." She sighed. "Oh god, I want him."

Peggy calmed herself down before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. As she passed by the door of the conference room she eye-fucked the shit out of him and he saw. She leaned on the counter and waited for him to enter. As if on queue, he entered and put his hands on the counter behind her and leaned closer than he ever has before. 

"Do you think this is some kind of game Carter?"

"I've never seen you so angry."

"I'm not angry. I'm really hot for you. I need you so bad right now baby. I don't think you understand."

"It's funny watching you squirm."

He bent his head down into the crook of her neck and breathed heavily. The hot air made her wet. 

"We could go upstairs right now. None of them would notice. I can't say they wouldn't hear us because I'd make you say my name until you were screaming." The thought that he could pleasure her to the point where she was screaming was in her mind. She couldn't get it out. 

"Like I said, the kind of pleasure I want takes all night. I'd say we have thirty minutes left tops and you're forgetting one little thing."

"And that is?"

"Trust." He brought his head back to face her. He bit his lip hard as she watched. 

"You know I could go to a bar and get any broad I want but I know it won't be the same."

"You can _fuck_ as many broads as you want. No it won't be the same but you have to relieve yourself somehow."

"The thought of you makes me hot."

"I've noticed." Her eyes flickered down at the bulge. 

"Maybe if you let me kiss your neck, you'd feel better. 

"No."

"Can I nibble on that pretty lip of yours?"

"No." She considered it. 

"What if I--"

"What ever you do won't change my mind."

"Debatable." He shifted his body closer to the point where she could feel his body heat. "This might sound a little forward but--"

"As if the things you already said weren't forward enough."

"I'd love to taste you." He ignored her comment. "Everywhere."

"Everywhere?" She barely chocked out. 

"Yes." She could feel herself getting wetter. 

"That'll take a while."

"As long as I get it done. I want to feel you on my tongue and my lips. I want to leave kisses on your thighs and work my way up into the part you want me most. I bet you taste so good." He licked his lips. 

"Do you want a little taste Mr. Rogers?" He nodded and she leaned in closer to his lips. She whispered, "Earn it."

He leaned back and bit his lip. She could tell he was leaving his hands at her sides with the most restraint he's ever had. If he was to kiss her now, she wouldn't stop him. She was trusting him not to touch her. By sticking to his word, he was gaining most of her trust. 

"I hope you know that when I have your trust, I'm going to break the bed."

"I'm sure you will." He pushed off from the counter and started walking back to the conference. She put her hand on his shoulder and spun him around. She placed her other hand on his jaw. She started moaning his name in his ear just to draw him even closer. To see how much pressure he's capable of going under. 

"Oh, Steve! Oh fuck..." Her gasps still didn't convince him to touch her. When her breathing slowed he whispered in her ear. 

"You know if you keep this up I might have to tear your clothes off."

"And fuck me where?" 

"The table, counter. There's no way I would make it to a bed."

"I don't think I would either." They smirked and finally went into the conference room. Jarvis was still on the phone with Natasha when they sat down.

"Let's meet up and discuss the rest of the details. I'm glad you're on board with us."

"I think it'll be a great partnership." They hung up and the room cheered. They had gotten the Romanoffs' on board with their little plan. 

Everyone started to shake hands to congratulate each other. Steve and Peggy were alone and away from everyone else. 

"How'd you like my moans?" She smirked. 

"I could have ripped your skirt off right then and there. But I'm a man of my word."

"A man of your word." She smiled. "So you are going to break the bed?"

"Maybe I exaggerated a bit but I promise you'll be screaming."

She bit her lip and Steve couldn't stop staring. As her red lip flung back into his natural position he looked back to her eyes. 

"I wanna bite on your lip."

"If that's what it takes to shut me up." 

The black van pulled up and everyone started saying their goodbyes. 

"Text me if you think I've earned your trust."

"You haven't. Goodbye." She smiled sweetly and he laughed.

"Bye."

The van pulled away and she was left dazed. 

*

It was seven o'clock when the door bell rang. Peggy walked downstairs to answer it and wasn't shocked when she saw who was there. 

"Steve." He was wearing an all-white tux with a black bow tie. 

"Peggy."

"What are you doing here?" He took out flowers that were behind his back. 

"I hope you like roses." She was speechless. After all the dirty talk today, he was still trying to impress her. "I was hoping to take you out dancing."

"I'm not dressed for dancing."

"If you do want to go, I can wait until you're ready."

"It might take thirty minutes to an hour."

"I'll wait."

Peggy let him in and shut the door. She took the roses he brought for her and placed them in the fridge before getting ready upstairs. She rushed a bit but luckily her hair was already done for the day. She picked out a red dress that she absolutely loved. Her makeup took a bit longer but was finished quickly. She sprayed perfume on and was ready to go out. She looked stunning. Peggy walked slowly down the stairs so he could take in the full image. He stood up from his seat at the table and watched her walk down. She could tell his mind went blank. 

"Wow." He muttered under his breath. "You look..."

She stood at the bottom of the steps and watched him walk slowly over to her. 

"Wow." He was blown away. 

"Ready to go?"

"Oh um y-yeah." He walked over to the front door and held it for her. 

Peggy strutted through the door and walked to his Mercedes. Steve quickly ran over and opened her door for her. They drove down the street and pulled into the parking lot for the Stork Club. He parked and cut the engine. 

"This is a little embarrassing to admit but I don't know how to dance."

"You're lucky I know a thing or two." Steve exited the car and opened her door for her. They walked close together. 

"If you don't know how to dance then why'd you take me dancing?" She chuckled. 

"I thought you might like it." He opened the door for her and they walked in. "And I hope you don't mind but I'm going to have to touch you."

"I'm not complaining."

Steve led Peggy to the dance floor and placed his hand on her waist. She shivered at his warm touch. He smirked and grabbed her hand. They started to sway to the music and he spun her around a few times. 

"You lied to me Mr. Rogers." He spun her around. 

"Huh?"

"You can dance." He pulled her back into his chest. 

"It just feels natural." He smirked. 

"Well I don't know about you but I could use a drink." They let go of each other and he followed her to the bar. 

"What are you drinkin'?" The bartender asked. 

"Whiskey."

"Really?" Steve breathed. "You didn't strike me as a whiskey person."

"There's still a lot you don't know about me, Mr. Rogers." She smirked. 

"I'll have a beer. Thank you."

"A beer? American beer is crap."

"I'm guessing you've been in London at the legal age." He took a swig of his beer. 

"No I used to sneak it when I was sixteen." She laughed. 

"You're right. This beer is crap."

"The whiskey's much better." She sipped her drink. 

"Would you like to finish your drink or should I drive you back?" She gulped down half her drink. 

"I'm ready to go if you are." He picked up her glass of whiskey and drank the rest while eyeing her. 

"Let's."

They walked around the back to get in his car and drove back to the Carter house. He opened her car door and let her out then he walked her to the front of the main building. 

"Thank you for the dance Steve."

"Thank you for saying yes." She placed her hand on his chest and lifted herself up to his cheek. She pressed a kiss just above his jaw. When she pulled back he had a small smile on his face. 

"I'll see you tomorrow for the meeting with Romanoff."

"Goodnight gorgeous."

"Goodnight."

Peggy stepped into the house and shut the door. She was glad Steve took her out dancing. He seemed sweet but definitely had a dark side to him. He wasn't like every other guy she's met. He's different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> SMUT IS COMING


	4. Bitter Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
>  
> 
> ;))))

Peggy woke up at usual time and she would be meeting Romanoff at three. Steve, James, and Phillips would be arriving an two hours early. Hours passed by until the Erskines' were driving into their compound. She saw Steve get out in a black button down with his sleeves rolled up and a black tie. James wore a gray suit and black tie and Phillips wore a black suit and tie. These boys dressed really well and Peggy made note of that each time they visited. 

"Hello again." She said. 

"Darling."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because it sounds like we're dating."

"Is that such a bad thing?" She sighed. "I missed you too."

"You are so annoying."

"I know you missed me."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." They all went in with Steve and Peggy at the back of the line. "Can I still touch your waist?"

"No."

"But why? You kissed my cheek last night, we danced, you accepted my roses, I bought you a drink."

"So? I thought you were a man of your word."

"Yeah but it's getting hard to contain myself." He leaned in closer. "I find myself fantasizing you naked for more than half the day."

"So do a lot of other men."

"The only difference right now," He backed her up into the kitchen counter while everyone was in the conference room. "I want to fuck you so hard the bed breaks."

She felt so small being backed up with barely enough breathing room. Peggy pushed his chest so he stumbled back which gave her enough time to hop on the counter. She sat down and pulled him back by the collar. Her fingers ran through his hair while she looked into his wanting eyes. His hands rested on the counter at her sides. 

"You never change, do you?"

"I'm just being honest." He looked down at her legs in front of him and he was breathing heavily. "May I please touch you?"

"Aww, you asked nicely." She smiled sweetly. "No."

"When we do have sex, I'm going to remember this."

"You can help me down." He was more than happy to catch her. She slid down off the counter while he held her waist. When she got down they locked eyes. He removed his hands and clasped them behind his back. 

"What do you think about the Romanoffs'?"

"The man on the phone seemed tired, like they work a lot or maybe it's just him. The woman sounded nice but organized. I think she was just trying to make a good first impression."

"Hm."

"What?"

"That's exactly the same thing I thought."

"So who are we meeting today?"

"I think Natasha and Clint."

"I'm nervous."

"For?"

"I don't like meeting people. Just gives another possibility for a betrayal."

"Don't be so negative. Come on." They walked into the conference room and everyone was discussing the topics they should bring up. 

"We should talk about the Carter bloodbath." Phillips suggested. 

"What do you mean bloodbath?" James asked. 

"They damn near tortured them."

Steve took Peggy's arm before they entered. Her face was as white as a ghost. She knew her parents were brutally killed but she didn't need the image. Steve took her outside where they couldn't hear the conversation. He ducked his head so they were eye-to-eye. 

"Peggy, don't worry about them. Don't think about it. Okay?" She didn't react first. Then she shut her eyes and hugged Steve. He held her tight. "Do you want to get away from here and clear your mind?"

She nodded against his shoulder that was now damp with her tears. "Alright." He said gently. He led her to her car and she handed him the keys. They just drove. She didn't know where but she trusted him enough. "Peggy, I know you don't feel like doing anything right now but do you mind texting Jarvis and telling him you're okay and you'll be back later." He kept looking over to her. Steve was very concerned that she was hurt. She nodded and wiped her tears. "It's gonna be okay." He put his hand on her knee. 

Although, he wasn't supposed to touch her because of his promise, Peggy let it slide this one time. She knew he was trying to comfort her and that he wasn't trying to encourage anything else. They pulled up to a gate that blocked off a path in the woods. "Ready?" She looked up and into the woods. She was confused. Was he going to kill her?

"You're not going to kill me and hide my body in these woods right?"

"You have a sick sense of humor." He walked around to open her door. 

"You didn't answer my question." She sniffled. 

"No. I'm not going to hurt you in any way." He offered his hand to help her out of the car and they passed the gate into a beautiful path in the woods. He figured she didn't want to talk so he filled the silence. "I used to come here all the time as a kid. Sometimes it was late, sometimes it was before school. I came here all the time in the fall especially. I love hearing the crunch sound of the leaves when you walk on them. It just seemed so calming. It's like you forget why you came here." He smiled at the ground as they were walking on the crunching leaves. "There's a pond up ahead with a small waterfall. Next to it is a rock I used to sit on, actually carved my name in it."

She listened silently and let her tears dry. She stopped crying and followed him. Steve had his hands stuffed in his pockets as they walked. He led her to a rock next to the pond he mentioned. "My initials should be carved....ah!" He pointed to the S.R on the side of the rock. They sat down and watched the waterfall. "I know I'm not the first person you would pick to sit on this rock with you but if it makes a difference, I don't take anyone here. I came alone most of the time. It just seemed more calming that way."

Peggy realized what life was like for him. He was alone. His dad beat him and his mom obviously seen it. He never mentioned any best friends from his childhood and he didn't say anything about him and his sister being close. She realized he was alone for the majority of his life. 

"The first day we met I said my father beat me when he was drunk. My mom wouldn't pay much attention to it. She knew I was getting hit but if she interfered, she would get hit too. Most of the time it was just me receiving the end of his belt or his fist but one time, when I was nine or ten, he came home drunk as usual. I was downstairs and I heard this high pitched screaming, I figured it was my mom so I ran upstairs only to find my dad standing over my little sister, Kate. She had this little yellow dress on and her blonde hair braided back. I saw her crying and she looked so scared laying on the ground. Kate was around the age of five or six and she knew I got hit too but she was never beaten. Ever. He was standing over her like he did me before he unbuckled his belt. I ran over and started punching the backs of his knees hoping he'd fall down or something. Since I was young, they were weak and when he turned around, I..." He took a deep breath. "I started screaming to leave her alone. I watched his fist come down at my face. He gave me a black eye and the next thing I knew I saw my mom take Kate by the arm and pull her out of the room. Sh-she just _left_ me. Luckily, that was the only hit I got that day. He left to go back to the bar or just stumble down the street. I knew Kate would be safe so I ran out of the house too. I came to a gate that had a path in the woods behind it. So I just started walking and I calmed down. I didn't hear any cars or people. It was quiet. Like the world was put on mute. I kept walking and eventually found this pond and the rock. I carved my initials in that day." She watched him look down at the pond with warm eyes and a sad expression. He had been a hero to his sister. "So now I come here whenever I need to clear my head. It's my solitude." He glanced up at her with his clear blue eyes. She had completely forgot why she needed to clear her head. It was like he cured her. 

Peggy leaned her head against him and he put his arm past her to steady them on the rock. He turned his head and kissed her temple. They listened to the pitter-patter of the waterfall. 

"Thank you." She said softly. 

"You don't have to thank me."

"I think I'm ready to get back."

"Okay." He helped her off the rock and they walked back to the car. He didn't try and hold her hand but he kept his hands in his pockets. Steve opened the car door for her and drove back to the Carter compound. 

"Why did you take me there? There's a million other places that could have calmed me down but you chose there. Why?"

"Well with my whole story about finding this place, it just relaxed me. I didn't want you to be sad so I thought of this place because it helped me calm down quickly."

"You said you've never taken anyone there before."

"I haven't." He pulled into the lot and parked. He opened the door for her and they walked to the front door. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She cupped his jaw and kissed him. Steve still kept his hands in his pockets to stay true to his promise. She pulled back and saw the happiness and shock in his eyes. 

"Wow. I was not expecting that."

"Like you said, I'm a mystery. I'm full of surprises Mr. Rogers." He laughed and she walked past him towards the door. 

"Wait, wait." He grabbed her arm before walking in. "Let me go in first."

"Steve, I'll be fine. You don't have to protect me."

"You shouldn't even need to be protected." He entered in the house. He went straight for the conference room. 

"Sorry to interrupt but Peggy would appreciate it if we didn't mention anything about her parents. It's a very sensitive issue."

"So? Tell her to suck it up." Phillips said and the whole room turned to him. 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. This is something we need to address so if she can't handle it just get her out of the room. We'll talk about it if she's here or not." Steve walked out of the room pissed. He walked out the door to see Peggy waiting for him. "They're being a bunch of assholes." He scoffed. 

"Aww, look at you getting all pissed for me." He sighed. "It's fine Steve. Really. I can just walk out of the room."

"It's not just that. It's like they don't listen, like they don't care."

"You're sweet."

"Like candy." He winked and walked close to Peggy. "May I kiss you again?"

"Of course." His eyebrow raised. "I trust you."

"W-wait what? S-so I can....touch you?"

"I believe that was the deal."

"We can have sex?"

"Yes but that would take hours." She smirked. 

"I can nibble on that pretty lip of yours?"

"Not now." He walked over and slowly put his hands on her waist. He sighed in relief. "Happy?" He tightened his grip and pushed her against the wall. He smiled deviously and his eyes darkened. Steve leaned it to kiss her neck before she stopped him. 

"Don't kiss my neck in public. It makes me crazy."

"Your weak spot?"

"Yes."

"Can I just kiss it once?" She thought about it. 

"Fine. If I get a hickey there's no way I can pass it off as a bruise."

"I'll be gentle." He kissed her neck slow and gentle. Heat rose up in her body and she could feel a tingling sensation everywhere. He pulled back slowly. 

"Satisfied?" Her eyebrow raised. 

"Not completely but yes." He started biting his lip. 

"Stop biting your lip." She put her thumb on his lip and pulled it from his teeth then leaned up until they were an inch apart. "That's my job." She whispered and kissed him. His grip tightened and she'd definitely have bruises. She even nibbled on his lip a little but she didn't allow him to bite her's. Not yet. 

"You are the sexiest woman alive." He said while their lips were pressed together. She started smiling and broke off the kiss. 

"I know." She giggled.

"Wanna get back inside?"

"Sure." 

He held the door open for her with a smile on his face. His kind eyes roamed all over her body until they walked to the conference room. They were talking about his mom's murder. Peggy grabbed his arm and tried to push him back. 

"Peggy it's okay." She knew he was hurt but he'd fight through it. They sat around the conference table and waited for the clock to strike three. 

*

They headed outside and watched a black car pull up. A red-headed woman and a good-looking man walked out of the back seats. She noticed the man looked straight at her and Steve stepped closer to her. The woman looked at James and smiled. 

"Hi I'm Natasha Romanoff." She shook his hand first. 

"James Barnes, it's a pleasure." She went down the line of James, Phillips, Howard, Jarvis, Steve, and Peggy. Clint followed her. When he came to Peggy he shook her hand a little longer than everyone else and he rubbed her hand a bit with his thumb. Steve took notice to that. When they all started walking to the house Peggy looked at him. 

"Someone's a little protective."

"I don't like the way he was looking at you."

"You know, you looked at me the same when we first met."

"That was different."

"How? You were planning on fucking me so hard I would scream your name."

"He's imaging the same thing. I saw the way he looked at you, like your his next. If he hits on you, let me know."

"I don't think fighting our knew partners is a good idea."

"This isn't business. This is personal." They all walked into the conference room but this time Steve sat next to Peggy. If he saw Clint lay eyes on her, he put his hand on her thigh and tightened it. She excused herself for a drink of water when they brought up the Carter murder. She walked to the kitchen and found she could still hear them so she went outside. Before Peggy left, Steve asked her if he should go but she declined his offer. Surprisingly instead of Steve walking out the door, it was Clint. 

"Oh hi Clint."

"Hey Peggy. I told them I went out for a smoke." Her eyebrow raised. "I actually came out to talk to you." _Oh god_. 

"About?"

"You and I." He stepped closer. 

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, I know how you looked at me. That guy, Scott or whatever the hell his name is, has been looking at you like a piece of meat."

"His name is Steve and you don't know what you're talking about. Go back to the meeting, you'll miss important information."

"Hmm....you or work." He waved his hands like he was weighing his two options. "I think I'd pick you."

"Get out of my face."

Steve opened the door to see them talking. He felt hurt. He thought she was flirting with him based on the way they were standing. Steve didn't bother to tell her that they stopped talking about the murder. He walked back inside and Peggy saw him turn. She went to follow him but he was too fast and was already seated at the table. Clint went in the room and sat down. She was in the kitchen and texted him. 

_That wasn't what you thought it was._

Steve left her on read. 

*

The meeting wrapped up and the Romanoffs' we're talking to everyone while they waited for their van to pull up. Peggy was talking with Howard when she glanced to her right and saw Steve talking with Natasha. It didn't look like a casual conversation either. 

"Howard, what does that look like to you?" She motioned over to them with her eyes. 

"He's smiling, she's giggling. I'd say a little flirting."

"Start talking to her I'm taking him upstairs."

"Oh god yes." Peggy rolled her eyes and watched Howard steal her away from Steve. When she seemed distracted enough she grabbed him by the arm and took him upstairs. When they were fully up the stairs she grabbed both his arms and slammed him against the wall then held him there. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, getting pushed up against a wall."

"No! You were flirting with her!"

"You know you are way less intimidating when I'm taller than you." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm again. This time she took him to her bedroom and made him sit while she stood with her hands on her hips. "Better?"

"Why were you flirting with her!"

"Who said I was?"

"I could tell from across the room! You were obviously telling her a funny story while she was giggling. The way you stood. How you kept getting closer!"

"Well why can't I flirt with her when you're obviously flirting with Clint?"

"I wasn't flirting with Clint. He came outside and tried to pick me up but I told him to leave."

"Bullshit."

"You're just saying that to cover your own arse!"

"No I'm not and I--"

"You know you're a bloody idiot. I don't just give my trust to anybody, I don't just throw it out into the world. You're lucky. I go by the phrase 'trust no one' and I did up until now. You were the exception and you bloody ruined it." There was silence while she took a deep breath. 

"This is crazy. We meet the Romanoffs' once and they ruined this. I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me, I was being a jerk. You don't have to trust me again either." He stood up and started walking to the door. "If you're ever feeling sad and need to clear your mind, you can use the spot I showed you. I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry." She heard the door shut. 

"Wait!" He opened it again. He looked so hurt and sad she couldn't tell him to walk away. Quickly she pressed her lips against his and pulled him into the bedroom. His hand crept around her waist and held her closely to him. He pulled away. 

"This won't fix anything." He said breathlessly. 

"It's already been fixed." She pushed him back onto the bed while she made sure the door was locked. "How long have you been waiting for this?"

"Since we first met. Thought it would be easy but you put up quite the challenge. I'm anxious to see if you still put up the same challenge." She giggled and slowly walked over to him. 

"There's only one way to find out." Her voice was low and raspy. She slowly walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. He looked nervous. She climbed on top of his lap and put her arms around his neck. "All of this talk of fucking me until I screamed and you look like a deer in headlights."

His eyes darkened and his smirk appeared. If she wasn't already soaked, she was now. Peggy hasn't seen him without a shirt yet and was excited to see what was underneath. She took his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

"We have to be quick." He said against her lips. 

"And quiet." She felt his hands roaming down to her ass. He gasped when he finally touched it and Peggy smiled. She grinded against him to make him hard through his pants. Finally he was down to his t-shirt and she started tugging at it until he took it off. 

She took a second to look at his body. When he saw her glancing, he laid down flat. Her hands roamed from his abs to his pecs. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. They started kissing and it grew more intense. She unzipped his pants and they fell to the ground along with her skirt and blouse. He started kissing her neck, then her chest, then her stomach, and just above where she wanted him. He hooked his fingers under her panties and slid them down. She smiled when he started kissing inside her thighs. He nibbled and sucked while sending her into a high. 

"Steve please..." She bit her lip. 

He got straight to work by kissing her clit. She's wanted this for such a long time and it was finally happening just the way she thought. He was so good and she had the urge to scream in minutes. Luckily, he shut her up by biting her lip, like he said he would, while his fingers finished her off. Her walls tightened around his fingers and she was sent into an orgasmic high. Peggy never came so hard. Steve smiled when he felt wetness around his two digits. He stared down at her and slowly pulled his two fingers out and sucked them dry. Then he started cleaning her up with his tongue. She was upset when he stopped but then he pulled down his boxer briefs. He truly had the perfect body. 

Soon enough he was on top of her and kissing her neck. She wiggled out of his grip to get a condom from her drawer. He put it on and teased her opening. Probably so she would be begging again but she teased him too by grinding against him. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and started thrusting into her. She had to admit, it felt better than his fingers but she'd take either of them over anything any day.

"Oh Steve...fuck."

"I know baby, shh...."

She's never heard him shush her before but it just turned her on even more. He put her leg over his shoulder and seeing his muscles work could have had her coming in seconds. His thrusts got faster and she was about to reach her climax, she guessed he was too. Soon enough, she was closing her eyes and her body was tingling. She was coming and he wasn't far behind. He made sure she rode out her entire orgasm before he pulled out and cleaned her up. Steve disposed of the used condom and climbed back up to her. She was still panting. 

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear and she smiled. 

"We should probably get back downstairs."

"You're right." They put their clothes on while Peggy fixed her makeup and hair. He tucked in his shirt, same as before, and gave her one last kiss on her cheek before heading downstairs. Everyone was standing around and carried on their conversations. They didn't even seem to notice he was gone. 

"Who's that?" He pointed to a man with one leg and a crutch. 

"That's Daniel Sousa. You haven't met him yet, he's my tactician."

"I should go introduce myself." Steve walked up to Daniel. "Hi I'm Steve Rogers. Peggy has told me so much about you." What a lie. Peggy walked up to them too. 

"Hi I'm Daniel. I hope they're all good things. My Pegs is a pistol." Peggy smiled sheepishly and knew he'd get jealous from the 'my Pegs' comment. 

"Yeah, she'll shoot you right in the head if you're not careful." She knew that Steve just threatened him but luckily Daniel didn't catch on. Peggy jabbed him in the ribs. 

"Well I wouldn't go that far but she'd definitely knock your teeth in."

"Yes, yes she would. Sounds like you know her better than I do."

"Well of course! I've known Peggy for a couple years. I know everythin' 'bout her."

"I'm sure you don't know _everything_. She's a tough cookie to crack."

"Yes she is." Daniel winked at Peggy and she could see Steve's knuckles turning white and his jaw clenching. 

"Well Daniel I'm sure everyone else would like to meet a kind gentleman like yourself."

"Oh that's very nice of you. Watch out Peg this one's a flirt." He winked at her and walked to another group of people. 

"I like Daniel. You know, he's so kind and obviously takes interest in people." She knew he was lying so Peggy grabbed his arm and pulled him into the empty conference room. 

"Quit the crap."

"I'm guessing you know Daniel intimately?"

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't. You just told me."

"I hate you."

"That man loves you."

"No he doesn't. He used to but he got over it."

"No he didn't. I saw the way he looked at you. He still loves you, it's hard to find a woman like you Peggy. I say go for him."

"But what about you?"

"You don't love me. If he makes you happy that's all that matters." Peggy almost swooned. Steve was such a sweet and loving person, he cared about her. She cared about him too because there aren't a lot of men in this world like him. 

"What if he doesn't make me happy?"

"Then talk to him about it but Peggy."

"Yes?"

"Do what makes you happy. If it's him, if he makes you happy, love him. Don't worry about me honestly."

"Who said you didn't make me happy?"

"Well I just assumed--"

"You know what they say about assuming."

She smirked at him. "I don't love Daniel. I will speak to him about getting rid of his crush."

"It's not just a crush Peg. It's love. That's tough to get rid of. No matter how much you learn to let go, there's still remnants of that person in your mind. No matter how much you want them, they probably don't feel the same way. So you try to let go."

"Sounds like you know the feeling." His face went bright red. 

"No that's just what I imagine it would be like." He swallowed heavily. 

"Well you're correct." His eyebrow raised. "I was engaged to be married four years ago."

"Oh, that would have been nice information to tell your new boyfriend."

"My boy--we're not dating."

"So we're just fu--"

" _Shagging_." He looked disappointed. 

"Oh."

"What? Was my performance upstairs not up to par?"

"No, no, no. I enjoyed everything upstairs, trust me. I know this sounds crazy but I kinda wanted to do the sweet stuff. You know, take you out every once and a while, buy you things, spoil you. I know we're not dating but sometimes I like doing these things."

"You're sweet."

"So I can?"

"Yes." There was a twinkle in his eyes that expressed innocence and happiness. She thought he looked so happy until his eyes darkened and there was lust in his eyes. 

"I would like to finish what we started upstairs."

"I thought we already did finish."

"Sorry I just can't help myself."

"Maybe later." He pouted his lips. "Fine. Definitely later." He pouted even more. "We're not doing this right now."

Steve groaned and rolled his eyes. She liked his attention and _loved_ how much he wanted to her. They walked back into the kitchen as the Romanoffs' van pulled up. They all said their goodbyes and Natasha seemed to take a liking to James. The van drove off leaving the Erskines and Carters. Their van would be pulling up soon so they discussed their thoughts on the Romanoffs. 

"Anyone notice they were a little flirty?" Howard asked. 

"No." Phillips answered and most of them tried to hide their laughter. 

"I did." Peggy said and everyone turned around to look at her. "Clint approached me when I was outside."

"Well isn't that obvious Peg?" Howard smirked. "Not only are you the only girl here but you're stunning." Luckily Steve didn't get jealous from Howard. He knew she would never sleep with him, they just had a good friendship. 

"Peggy, you're beautiful. I don't see why you can't see that." Most of the guys agreed and nodded their heads at Daniel's comment. Steve clenched his fist. 

"She's more than just looks." The men cocked their head at him and she smiled shyly. 

"Sounds like someone has a little crush." James said with a smile. 

"Oh, leave him alone." Phillips scoffed. "Let the boy dream." The room erupted in laughter. 

"Yeah..." Steve looked down at his shoes and smiled. 

"Peggy," James turned to her. "He's a good man." She nodded. 

"Have you kissed 'er yet?" Howard asked. 

"Howard!" Peggy almost threw her shoe at him. 

"What? It's an honest question."

"No I haven't." Steve lied. 

"Well you should! Get the show on the road kids." 

"Howard I don't think that's the best idea." Peggy explained. 

"Why not? One little kiss won't change anything."

"It's not very appropriate." Steve agreed. 

"Fine." Howard said sternly. Their van pulled up and everyone went outside except for Steve and Peggy. 

"Howard's a fun guy." Steve said laughing. 

"Yes but he can be quite the bother sometimes."

"I've noticed." He shuffled his feet a bit before looking back up. "I'm guessing we can't continue anything upstairs."

"Sadly no." She sighed. "Unless you sneak out."

"I could do that." He smirked. "I can be _very_ sneaky." His voice was very low and seductive. If they were behind closed doors, Peggy would have her panties off before he could even blink. 

"Prove it. I'll text you the details." He walked away from her and out the door to leave for the day. Steve will be back later. 

*

Steve texted Peggy about an hour later. 

_You're flexible right?_

_Yes. Why do you ask?_

_I had a few ideas in my head._

_Not surprising._

_I have to come after dark. If I go now they'll definitely see me._

_Oh but darling, I need you. Now._

_Baby I would if I could. If you're teasing me, I would suggest you stop._

_Why?_

_I'll remember this for later._

_I need you so bad Steve._

_I can hear your voice when I read these texts._

_If only you could see me biting my lip._

_That's my job!_

_Well maybe if you were here..._

_You're so impatient. A few hours tops._

_Steve I couldn't possibly wait any longer._

_Well you have to try. I'll text you when I'm about to sneak out. I hope you know I'm climbing out a window for this._

_Poor baby._

_I also have to climb up to your window._

_I'll leave it unlocked._

Peggy really loved teasing him. 

*

A few hours passed. 

_About to climb out of a window._

_Don't hurt yourself. I need every bit of you._

_Promise._

She waited fifteen minutes until Peggy heard a little tap at her window. She pulled open the curtains to see him sitting on a little part of the roof. Peggy pushed the window open and he crawled in flawlessly and set the window back down. 

"What took you so long? I would have done it in ten minutes."

"Well maybe you should do it next time."

"And risk getting my heels dirty?"

"Skirt off." Her eyebrow raised. " _Now_." He said sternly. 

She obeyed while he locked the door and covered all the windows. 

"Unbutton your shirt." He watched her as she did. "Slower." She listened. Peggy started to remove her shirt from her arms until he stopped her. "Did I tell you to take it off?"

"I kind of like this commanding side of you. The only problem is," She continued to remove her shirt and she threw it to the floor with her skirt. "I don't take orders."

"Well tonight is gonna change."

"No it won't." She smiled and shook her head.

"Back against the wall." He pointed past her but she stood her ground. "Against the wall." She didn't move.

"I will if you remove something of yours."

"Trust me, with the image in my mind, you don't want that. Not yet."

"Fine. Have it your way, for now." She backed up against the wall and watched his devious smirk form across his face as he walked towards her. "Are you going to show me those things you were thinking about or stare at me all night?"

"Well I'd like to see your beautiful and still body before I leave you trembling and gasping for more." His words made her excited for the pleasure that awaits her. She couldn't wait for his hands to hold her down as she's sent into an orgasmic high. _Oh_ , she couldn't wait. Steve looked her up and down while licking his lips, which only made her feel warm inside. He left her shaking with want on the wall as his eyes roamed all over. She could feel them on her body. 

He started walking towards her and dropped to his knees. Steve started leaving kisses on her stomach and went down to her waist. Her hips were next and he slowly started to rub her over the thin fabric of her panties. He chuckled when he felt how wet she was. How ready she was. He moved down and removed her panties to match his path. They dropped to her ankles and she stepped out of them. Steve locked eyes with her and began to place kisses on her inner thighs and just below her wetness. 

Steve put his mouth on her clit and started placing gentle kisses then sucking and licking. She awarded him with moans and leaning her head against the wall while biting her lip. Steve thought he might take it up to the next level. He put her legs on his shoulders and held onto her as he stood up. Steve held her thighs down on his shoulders and continued to eat her out. 

"Is this what you had in mind?" She said through her quiet moans. 

"Uh huh." The vibrations felt so good. They continued on for a few more minutes before Peggy was about to climax. 

"S-Steve....I'm going to..."

He took her away from the wall and set her gently on the bed. Steve continued to eat her out until she finished. Peggy's moans grew louder so Steve put his hand over her mouth. Her muffled screams died down and he cleaned her up before moving up to her face and placing gentle kisses on her shoulder. 

"You taste so fucking good." He mumbled against her skin. Her giggles were muffled by her panting to regain her breath and her smile was showing. She looked down at his smile and she ran her fingers through his hair. He started kissing up her neck and her cheek then her lips. He pulled back and looked down into her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

"Even when I'm trying to catch my breath?" She laughed. 

"Even then." Steve's smile made her melt. It was so heartwarming and sweet. 

"Top off." He wasted no time to take off his tie and to unbutton his shirt. Finally, his chest was exposed. Peggy couldn't wait any longer. She turned him over so she could straddle him. "Was this one of your ideas?" Her voice was low and seductive. He nodded. Peggy unbuckled his belt as he pulled them down. She could see the bulge in his boxers. 

"Let me get a condom." Peggy said and leaned over to her nightstand. She purposely rubbed against his erection and he moaned. "Are you going to let me ride you?" He shook his head. "Please?"

"Fine if you think you could do a better job than me, go right ahead. I just hope it's big enough for you." He backed up against the headboard so he could sit up. 

"I believe it's more than sufficient." She straddled him again and rubbed him a few times. His eyes closed and he leaned his head back. She smiled and leaned closer to his ear.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He smirked. 

Peggy slid the condom on and hovered over him before setting herself down slowly. It was a big length to get used to and they had all the time in the world. She put the tip in and circled around. 

"You haven't given me a chance to break the bed yet."

"Oh darling. You'll get your chance but I'm going to do it first." She smiled mischievously and he watched as she fully sat down. They both moaned. "Steve-"

"Sh, sh, sh. No one can hear us. You have to be quiet, I know it's not ideal but...." She nodded and put her lips on his neck. She began to ride him slow at first but her speed picked up and she was moaning against his skin. Steve was biting his lip to hide his gasps. His grip on her hips was tight and she'd definitely have bruises. She would leave love bites all over his neck and claw marks on the back of his neck. She'd have swollen lips and weak knees. They'd both be satisfied with their little marks. 

Peggy slowed down as she grew closer to her orgasm. Steve noticed and flipped her on her back to finish her off. When he felt her moans calm down, he pulled out. They had their climax at the same time. Steve leaned towards her as they both tried to catch their breath. He gave her little kisses on her temple and cheek that made her smile. 

"The bed isn't broken." He whispered. 

"I didn't mean it literally, you twat." She laughed and smacked his chest. He laid flat on his back next to her. She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes. 

"Don't fall asleep on me now."

"Then give me a reason to stay awake." He turned her head toward her and starting kissing her. His tongue pushed through her lips and he sucked on her lower lip. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Peggy sprung from the bed and grabbed a towel for her hair and her torso. "Get in the bathroom." She whispered and he ran in. She opened the door. 

"What is it Howard?"

"Peggy, we need to talk."

"Can it wait? I'd like to put some clothes on."

"Do it fast. It's urgent." She shut the door. 

"I guess I should go then." Steve stepped out of the bathroom. 

"I suppose." She sighed. He grabbed her arms. 

"Hey, I'll be back some other time. We don't have to do this. Maybe we could just stay up all night or somethin'. Sound good?" He had such an innocent smile. She nodded and he started dressing again. Peggy watched him button his shirt and tie his tie. It was sad to cover up such a sculpted body.

He walked over to her and put his hands on her jaw. Steve kissed her lips then her forehead and walked over to the window. 

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight darling."

"Don't say that." He smirked. "It sounds like we're dating." He was mocking her and she wanted to flick his ear for doing such a thing. 

She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. "Howard what so urgently needed my attention?"

"The Romanoffs' are watching us."

"How do you know?"

"I see a familiar red-head in a car across the street from us. I'll show you." Howard lead her upstairs and crouched below a window. He pointed down at a black car with the red-head he previously mentioned. 

"Howard, she isn't stupid. This is obviously a distraction. Clint is probably watching us somewhere else so we're drawn here. They're smart and I'm sure they mean no harm. They're just trying to see what we're like, it's understandable." Howard nodded and looked out the window again. 

"Is that Steve? What is he-" Howard looked at Peggy to see her biting her lip. "Wait..."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Peggy!" 

"What?"

"What are you doing to this boy?"

"What do you mean?"

"He loves you!"

"No he doesn't Howard."

"Uh, Peggy. It's late, he sneaks out to see you, and I've never seen anyone look at you the same way he does. Except for--"

"You're insane. He doesn't love me. Goodnight Howard." Peggy walked to her room thinking, what if he really does love her? She's beginning to think she's falling for him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that okay? I'm not too good at writing smut :8


	5. Bitter Sweet

_Good morning beautiful._

_Morning darling._

_We're coming over for the meeting today with the Romanoffs. We'll be around by three._

_Howard knows._

_Knows what?_

_About us. Or at least he thinks he does._

_How'd he find out?_

_He saw you walking back to your car last night._

_Damn. He can keep a secret right?_

_Surprisingly enough he can but in regular conversations he makes hints about it. He doesn't know what we did or how long you were here so don't give specifics._

_Understood. He's gonna give me weird looks isn't he?_

_Just focus on me._

_Easy enough. I have to talk to you about something later on._

_Tell me now._

_I'd rather do it in person._

_Okay. I'll see you later for the meeting._

_Bye for now beautiful._

"Peg, why are you smiling at your phone? Read something funny?" Howard said from across the room. Peggy gave him a look so evil and malicious. 

"Matter of fact I did read something funny. Seems someone posted your love life online. I've been reading it all day, it's hilarious."

"I'd like to read yours."

"No you'd find nothing there."

"Actually I think it would be pretty interesting."

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Jarvis interrupted. 

"No, nothing at all Jarvis." Peggy reassured him. 

"Only if you're blind." Howard said under his breath and she jabbed him in the ribs. 

"Is this about Steve?" Howard started laughing and Peggy back handed his hands. "That boy loves you. I can see it in his eyes."

"No he doesn't!"

"Ms. Carter, surely you've seen it by now. You aren't ignorant you're just....stubborn. You're in denial."

"I'm stubborn?" She knew she was. 

"No, no I didn't mean it that way."

"Of course you didn't." She said sweetly. 

"It's almost three everyone." Daniel walked in and the room went silent. "What?"

"Nothing Daniel."

"Um...okay."

*

The black van pulled up and Steve, James, and Phillips stepped out. They went over to greet everyone and stepped inside with warm welcomes. 

"Ms. Carter."

"Mr. Rogers."

"Mr. Stark." 

"Mr. Rogers." Howard winked. They started to walk into the building while Steve and Peggy were at the back. 

"Who else knows?"

"Howard and Jarvis."

"How do people keep finding out?"

"I don't know. They don't know what's going on exactly."

"Good. How are you today?"

"My knees are weak and I have to cover up your love bites."

"Sorry I-" She grabbed his face and kissed him. 

"Don't be." She smiled big and sweet. "I like having your mark on me."

"Well maybe I could put a few more on." He took a step closer. 

"I don't think I'd have enough makeup." She smirked and his eyes softened. They were no long the dark and daring ones that she was so used to when it was just them. They were a light blue and his expression turned soft. He raised a hand to hold her jaw and stroke her cheek with his thumb. He looked down at her and she felt so small under his stare. "What?"

His eyes flickered at her like he just realized she asked something. He took a deep breath and glanced at his shoes. When he looked back at her he cupped her face with one hand while the other held on to her hip. Steve brought her in for a slow and sweet kiss. She thought he tasted so sweet and his lips were so soft. When they broke the kiss he rested his head on hers and stared into her eyes. She felt warm and her heart was beating so fast. She thought that if he wasn't holding her, she would fall over from the lack of air in her. He took her breath away, especially when a small smile appeared on his face to match his soft eyes. 

"What?" She laughed. 

"Peggy, I-"

"Are you two lovebirds coming into the meeting room or stay here?" Howard interrupted. 

"Coming." She turned back to Steve. "What were you going to say?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk later."

They walked into the building to see everyone gathered around the conference room. They waited for the Romanoffs' to arrive so they could discuss their plan for today. The monthly transfer between the Romanoffs' and Maximoffs' was today and it was the perfect time to strike. Steve, James, and Natasha would be on the ground. Clint would be watching from a building rooftop like always and Peggy would be watching from a car to make sure everything went well. The job would take place at 9 tonight. 

Nerves struck through Peggy with fear of the unknown. When everyone left the conference room to go outside, Steve and Peggy were in the kitchen. 

"I know you're nervous." He walked in from the conference room with his hands in his pockets. 

"I'm not."

"Well maybe not for yourself. Maybe for people like James." She sighed because she knew what he was getting at. 

"I am worried for James."

"Yeah?" Peggy nodded and Steve wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will but just be careful. I don't know what I'd do if--" She stopped herself. 

"If I died?" She nodded. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt either. Just stay somewhere safe, please."

"We both know I'm not going to do that."

"Ah, that's right. You like adventure. I guess I can't stop you." She shook her head and he placed a kiss on her forehead before going outside. 

_He's so sweet_. She thought. Steve has shown many sides of him and Peggy loves them all. Maybe she really does love him. Whether if she does or not, they have a mission to do and nothing can get in the way of that. Especially now that they were so close to ending this. Peggy went outside and stood beside Howard. 

"How's your boy?"

"Pardon?"

"How's Steve?"

"Howard, there's nothing going on."

"Peggy you know I know what's going on."

"You don't know it fully."

"Well you're sleeping with him while slowly falling in love." Her eyes widened. How could he possibly know!

"Howard!" Steve greeted him with a smile. 

"Steve, how you doin'?"

"Just fine. I've come by to steal Peggy away from you. Hope that's okay."

"Yes that's fine. Howard and I were done here anyways."

"Have fun you two. Have her back by midnight." Howard was laughing so hard. Like he was actually a father to her. Steve took Peggy for a walk around the building. 

"Peggy I have to tell you something."

"Yes Steve?" His eyes began to water and a smile spread across his face. 

"Peggy since the first day I met you I thought you were beautiful then I began talking to you to see what you were really like and I was more than blown away. I know it sounds stupid but I thought we would have a one night stand or something like that but then I learned who you really were and found that I've wanted someone like you all my life. Now that you're here I just want to do all I can to make you happy."

She had tears starting to swell. He was so pure and kind. Peggy knew she definitely loved him now. "Don't say it."

"I love you."

"Steve, Peggy we need you over here." Jarvis said and walked away. Peggy kept her eyes on Steve for a moment more and started walking. She wanted to say it back, she really did, but she was too scared. Too scared of being hurt or worse, hurting him. He is too pure for this world, too innocent. He doesn't deserve to be hurt and shattered by her. Peggy is just too afraid of destroying him. 

Steve followed her to the house and stood in front of the door while the Romanoffs' pulled up in a van. Natasha, Clint, and another man that was around the same height as Clint with messy hair. The messy hair suited him, it was his style. Steve was tense next to her. He kept looking her way and she tried her best not to look at him. It was hard until she noticed he stopped looking over. The whole meeting Steve didn't even look her way. He watched Jarvis with sad eyes. 

Peggy excused herself from the table and made eye contact with Steve on the way out. He knew he had to follow so he did and stood a good enough distance away from her. 

"Steve..." She put her hand on his arm and looked up to him. His eyes were wandering anywhere but to her. "Steve, look at me." He did and his eyes became wetter. 

"Peggy I understand you don't love me but dragging me out of the room like this is too much."

"Steve I--"

"You don't need to make excuses." He looked down at his shoes and back up to her. "Goodbye Peggy."

She wanted to stop him but knew better than to chase after him. Once they were on break she knew where she could find him. 

An hour passed and people were beginning to leave only to come back a little later. They had to prepare for tonight. Peggy got in her car and drove to the woods Steve had shown her. She knew he would be there and hopefully he wouldn't freak out. She parked next to the Mercedes Benz and started walking to the pond. She saw him sitting there with his head in his hands and his usually perfect posture was slumped down. 

"Steve..." He panicked and stood up trying to make himself presentable. Peggy thought it was cute. 

"Peggy I, uh, how did you know to find me here?" He put his hands on his hips and sniffled. 

"I'm just that good." Peggy walked up to him and grabbed his tie. Her eyes traveled from the end of his tie to his neck then his lips and eyes. His pained blue eyes. 

"Peggy you don't have to--" She pressed his lips against his and held her hand behind his neck. Steve's hands found their way to her back and he pressed lightly. She pulled back. 

"Sometimes you're better off shutting up."

"Clearly." They stayed quiet for a while and sat on the rock. 

"So back at the base," He started. 

"Steve I wanted to--"

"Don't move!" An unfamiliar voice yelled. Steve and Peggy turned around to see someone with a mask on and a gun pointed at them. They stood up from the rock with their hands up. "This is a message from the Maximoffs'. I'm only killing one of you."

"Kill me." Steve said and he took a step closer. The man held the gun on Steve's heart. 

"No! Don't hurt him!" He turned the gun to her. 

"You can take my life away, beat me, hurt me, but for the love of God do not touch her." The gun turned back to him and the man placed his finger on the trigger. He pulled it. A bullet went straight through Steve's heart and he laid down on the ground, lifeless. 

"Take her away." The masked man said and two other men dragged her back to her car. She was screaming and crying. 

"Steve! No! No...." Her sobs quieted down but still remained. He loved her and he admitted it. She loved him but was too scared to say it back. She regretted every second spent with him that she hadn't said it. She was wasting his time and now his time was wasted with her. _Steve_...

One of the men knocked her out and brought her back to the compound where she was dropped off at the front door. The men parked her car in the lot and ran. When Peggy came to, she opened the door and was stumbling to the conference room. 

"Peggy!" Howard shot up from his chair and ran over to her. He caught her before she fell and sat her down in a chair. "What happened?"

"Steve..." Stray tears fell down her bruised cheek. "H-he's gone."

"Peggy what happened?" Daniel said. 

"The Maximoffs' attacked Steve and I. He wore a mask and I couldn't see his face. He said he would only shoot one of us so Steve volunteered. I told him no but Steve convince the man and he....he..."

"It's okay Peggy." Howard comforted her. 

"It was a message." She confessed. 

"You don't have to go on the mission tonight Ms. Carter." Phillips said with sympathetic eyes. 

"I'm going and I want to take Steve's position."

"You're going to have to shoot the man."

"Not a problem."

*

Peggy sat in her room crying until the mission was starting. She fixed her makeup and prepared for it. They were ready. Howard drove her and James to the location while Natasha and Clint were already there. James and Peggy snuck around the building and behind the man. 

"We don't have much time. Let's get this transfer done." 

"Seems like you've run out of time." Natasha said. 

"Huh?"

James grabbed the man by the arms and held him back. Peggy put the gun to his head. 

"Where is the Maximoffs' compound?"

"You don't scare me." Peggy raised her eyebrow and looked at him with coldest of eyes. She aimed the gun at his kneecap and shot. The man screamed in pain. "I'll never tell!" He choked out. 

Peggy shot his foot. 

"I'm only going to ask one more time. Where is the compound?"

"Fine! My GPS is set on the compound. Just stop shooting me please." Peggy looked to Natasha who had an expressionless face. She nodded and Peggy shot the man in the head. 

"James could you be a dear and throw his body in the lake?" He nodded and smiled at Natasha. "In this bag of course." The bag was filled with weights.

Peggy searched the man for anymore evidence. She found his wallet which had $300 in it. She took the entire wallet with her and headed back to Howard. Clint and Natasha left in their own car. Peggy and Howard sat in silence until James got in the car with the GPS. 

"How was it?" He looked to Peggy and was extremely concerned. 

"Just drive." She said without looking back at him. 

*

The meeting place was about twenty minutes away from the Carter compound and Peggy was silent the whole ride. Her phone buzzed. It was an unknown number. 

_I'm so sorry._

_Who is this?_

_Why spoil the surprise?_

_Tell me now._

_Even if I did, you wouldn't believe me but I know you're curious so we should meet somewhere._

_Fine. Where?_

_Go to Steve Rogers' grave. I know you might not want to but they are burying him tomorrow. Go tomorrow night. Come alone._

_Who is this? I'm done with this._

_Peggy, just go._

_How do you know my name?_

_You're smart. I think you already know who I am. Come alone tomorrow at midnight. I'm serious about the alone part. Don't bring Howard or Jarvis._

_How do you know them?_

_You will know soon enough._

Peggy had chills. She had an idea who the person was but there was no way. It wasn't possible.


	6. Bitter Sweet

The next morning she was more tired than ever. She didn't sleep. How could she? They had another mission tomorrow to go to the Maximoffs' compound. They would be on high security. Clint would be set up on a building across the street while James and Jarvis would do a drive by, Jarvis only driving of course. Peggy, Howard, and Natasha would come in the second car with Howard driving to kill the remaining guards in the front. Phillips and Daniel would back up Peggy and Natasha. They were going to take out the Maximoffs' tonight. 

It would begin at seven o'clock and Peggy was in her room all day without any food or sleep. Howard knocked on her door. 

"Pegs?" She didn't answer. "Peggy I know you're in there. May I come in?"

She swung the door open with watery eyes and had a mess of her makeup on her. 

"Oh Pegs...darling." He walked in and shut the door. "His ceremony is about to start."

"I'm not going."

"You should. It could be...closure."

"Howard do you know what it's like? To love someone and be too scared to tell them? For them to love you back and have no idea how you feel? It hurts. I've wanted to tell him I love him so many times but now I can't because he's gone."

"You need closure. You guys fell in love fast and it all just happened so fast. Just come with me. There won't be a lot of people there and I'll be your shoulder to cry on."

"Fine. I'll be ready in ten." Howard left and she put on a black dress that fit her curves. She wore her hair down and wavy. Peggy wore makeup and put on her signature red lips. She did everything that she knew he liked. She was ready in nine. 

*

The ceremony was a closed casket and there weren't any speeches, they just buried him. Peggy held back her tears as the mahogany of the coffin began to disappear in the dirt. Her heart was heavy and her mind light headed. People began to walk away and she was left standing with Howard. 

"He was a good man." Howard broke the silence. 

"I know." She agreed. 

A man wearing a long black trench coat stood beside them with a black fedora. His height felt familiar. She felt his gaze and Peggy turned to blue eyes. He quickly looked away but she kept watching. She noticed something different about his blue eyes, they had a hint of green in them. The man walked away and Peggy turned to Howard. 

"Did you see that man?" She asked. 

"Yes."

"Did you see his eyes?"

"Yes."

"It couldn't have...no."

"Peggy, go after that guy. I'll leave. I don't think that was just any other guy."

"Howard..."

"Peggy, _go_." He walked off and Peggy found herself without feeling loss. She walked in the direction the man went. Peggy saw him across the street and when he saw she was following him, he kept walking. Eventually they came to an alleyway and Peggy held her gun. A door opened, as if by itself, and she walked in. The door closed and Peggy was pushed up against the wall by the man. She put the barrel of the gun under his jaw and he seemed unmoved. 

"Do you really want to do that?" He said with his pink lips in a smirk. 

"Steve?"

"Yes, it's me." He let go of her arms and took his hat off along with his coat. It was him. It was really him. She stayed silent and just stared at him. 

"I heard about the mission the other night. Good work."

"H-how are you alive?"

"I hired those guys to make me look like I was dead. I figured if the Maximoffs' knew I was dead, they wouldn't bother thinking about me anymore. So for the mission tonight it will be like a surprise."

"Steve..."

"Darling I didn't want to do it in front of you, I swear but I had no choice." He held her arms and stared into her wide eyes. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. You would be the only one to really react. I trusted you with this."

"So it was all an act?"

"What part?"

"Saying I love you, running off to the woods, pretending to cry, sacrificing yourself. You knew I wouldn't have said it back didn't you?"

"Peggy, I knew you were scared to put your feelings out there and get hurt or hurt me. You didn't want to destroy me but the truth is, I'm already broken." He said that with the kindest of smiles. "I knew everything you would do. From not saying I love you to following me to the woods. I knew everything Peggy."

She was so close to tears. He had been smarter than her and he knew her so well. She couldn't hold in her tears anymore. They started falling down her cheeks and Steve looked concerned. He held her in his arms.

"Baby it's okay. Don't cry. I know this is my fault I'm sorry. Please don't cry." She lifted her head from his chest and pressed her lips against his. It felt so good to have him again. She broke the kiss and looked deeply into his blue eyes. 

"I love you." She finally said. 

He kissed her hard and she kissed back even harder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and broke the kiss again only to give kisses between his words. 

"I missed you." He said. 

"I thought you were dead."

"Your situation was much worse." Another kiss. "And I'm sorry for that."

"I forgive you." Kiss. "I was just worried I couldn't kiss these lips again." 

"So I'm just lips to you now?" He joked and started walking away towards the couch. He sat down and laid his hands across the back. She walked over while slowly eyeing him down. "You're really sexy like that." He swallowed heavily. 

"Really?" Her voice was low. She saw him nibbling on his lip. Peggy reached behind her and unzipped her dress, leaving it fall to the floor. "What about now?" She was wearing black lace panties and bra. 

Steve nodded quickly. "Y-yeah, yeah." He was breathing heavily as his eyes looked her up and down. "Oh Peggy...are you sure I deserve all this?"

"Steve, you deserve more than what I can give you. Now are you going to strip or am I going to have to make you?"

"How much time we got?"

"Little over three hours."

"Make me."

Peggy walked over and sat down on his lap to straddle him. She began to unbutton his blue shirt. He watched her every movement. 

"I really missed you." He said quietly and moved hair out of her face. Steve pulled her down and kissed her.

"Prove it." He grabbed her hips and put her back on the couch. He removed his pants and shirt while she smiled at him. Peggy had gotten what she wanted. "Show me how much you missed me." Her smile was wide. 

Steve was fully undressed except for his unbuttoned shirt and boxers. Peggy couldn't wait any longer and took him out of the slip of his boxers. She rubbed him a few times while his hands were in her panties. He slid them down and they were discarded amongst the other clothes. She sat down and she hugged him tightly. Peggy still had to get used to his size. They both moaned. 

"We've had sex twice and you're still so tight." He chuckled. 

"Just be glad." She whispered in his ear as she started slamming on him. He held her hips so tight. Their moans were both loud and they could probably be heard from the alley. "I'm just glad I don't have to hold back anymore."

"Me too."

They continued on for minutes until she was spilling and his breaths were uneven. She thrusted a few more times so he could ride out his orgasm fully. 

"Oh Peggy..." He breathed out. She leaned back to grab her buzzing phone from the table. She put her finger in front of her lips so Steve would stay quiet. 

"Howard!"

"Peg was that him?" Steve nodded at her. 

"Yes Howard it's him. I'm telling him about the mission right now." Steve started sucking on her neck. "We ran into some people but we knocked them unconscious I have a few bruises, nothing serious."

"He faked his death?"

"It's for a surprise on the Maximoffs' tonight. They won't suspect it."

"Smart. We need to keep him out of sight." Steve kept leaving kisses all over her neck and she couldn't bare it any longer so she grabbed his head and put him in front of her. She kissed him while still listening to Howard. "May I talk to him?"

"Of course. Steve, Howard wants to talk to you."

"Let me be clear with you. Never hurt my Peggy, got it?"

"Y-yes sir." Peggy started laughing into his shoulder. 

"Okay ciao."

"Howard is crazy." He said after hanging up. 

"Yeah well."

"We should probably get back." He looked into her eyes that seemed reluctant to leave. "Or _you_ should get back."

"That's right. You can't go." She looked down. 

"Darling when this is all over we can come back. Maybe somewhere more comfortable than a couch."

She took a deep breath and started to gather her clothes. "It's a shame really. I was thinking about getting on my knees." She knew what she was doing to him, how it would make him go mad. She glanced at his widened eyes and how is lips parted. 

"Woah woah, you can stay. You can stay for a little while longer." He started panicking so she would stay. 

"Hm, no. I think I'll go and get ready, like you suggested."

"Well what do I know? What could I do to make you stay?"

"Well," She started walking up to him slowly. "I do have to get ready which usually takes me minutes and it seems we have two and half hours left." She stood on the tips of her toes to reach his ear. "I'm going."

"Fine but I'm doing one last thing before you leave."

"And that is?" Her eyebrow raised and he grabbed her wrists to put over her head while he held her against the wall. Peggy smirked and bit her lip. 

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" She knew exactly what she was doing. 

"Bite your lip. You know what it does to me." He stared at her lips. 

"I'm sorry." She looked deeply into his stormy eyes. He noticed the usual glint her eyes that told him what she wanted. "I don't know what you mean."

She bit her lip again. 

Steve clashed his lips against hers and she moaned at the impact. He deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue into her eager open lips. He pulled back his tongue and and pulled away. Steve's eyes slowly opened as did hers and he went back to her lips again. He pulled on the bottom one with his teeth then he sucked it and pulled. He let it fling back while a smile appeared on her face. 

"You finally bit my lip. I've been waiting for that."

"I was gonna do it sooner or later." He smirked and let go of her. He started walking towards her dress and picked it up for her. "I have an iron here if you want me to--"

"No, no. It's fine. What is this place anyways?"

"It's a safe house for my family. You can use it too."

She nodded and slid her dress up. "Do you mind?"

He shot up and zipped the dress up for her and gave her a gentle kiss on her neck. He whispered in her ear. 

"You are so beautiful." He ran his hands down to her waist and hugged her gently while resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"Thank you." Peggy had to stop herself from giggling like a schoolgirl. She put her fingers under his chin and turned around to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too darlin'." His soft smile made her heart melt. He kissed her forehead gently before whispering against her skin. "Please stay safe during the mission."

"We both know that's not going to happen." She smirked. 

"That's right because you're Peggy Carter." He sighed. "When this is over, those red lips are mine for the night."

"Fine but only if you know what to do with them."

"I've got a few ideas." Steve put his pants on and was about to button his shirt before Peggy stopped him. 

"Leave it open until I'm gone. It's a real shame you can't walk around naked." She smirked and his cheeks rose a little in color. 

"Well maybe just shirtless. Your body is a masterpiece and I'd love to look at it all day."

"Maybe one day you can. Maybe one day I'll just walk around in the nude."

"Yeah," He looked down at the ground with a smile that seemed to be stuck on his face. "Hopefully one day it could be like that."

Peggy began to walk towards the door and put her hand on the doorknob. 

"Wait." Steve walked over and gave her a goodbye kiss. It was meant to be a peck until Peggy grabbed his shirt and tugged him closer. When they pulled back he wanted more but her chocolate eyes gazed into his ocean blue ones and she saw that he wanted her to stay. They both knew she had to go. Her smile seemed plastered on her face as her eyes flickered between his eyes and lips. "I love you, Peggy Carter."

She loved when he said her name. How the words slipped off his lips and the way his face lightened up. She was in denial before about their love. Peggy had loved him after the second day, or so she thought. She really loved him the first day they met. There was just a connection that no one could pass off. She knew the beat her heart made wasn't just a change in rhythm, but it was her body telling her she loved him. Her heart beat faster for him. She knew he loved her when they first shook hands. It all just made so much sense. It was all so simple and pure. It was so right. 

As her eyes peeled away from his and she slipped through the door way she looked back to his sad look. He was sad that she was leaving and she had also wanted to stay but work comes first. It always comes first. Before shutting the door her eyes fell back into his as a smirk tugged at her lips. 

"I love you too, Rogers."

She shut the door and called Howard to be picked up a few blocks away from the safe house. 

*

Peggy laid in her bed thinking about Steve. She couldn't get him out of her head. It's like he set up camp. She thought she should text him but then she'd want to go to the safe house. He texted her. 

_I'm already missing you._

_Trying to get me back to the safe house?_

_Maybe..._

_Figures._

_Please?_

_I have to get ready._

_What about when you're done?_

_No. It's too much of a distraction._

_Making out with your boyfriend with the possibility of sex? I don't think that's very distracting._

_Steve, don't do this right now. I'm going to take a shower._

_There's a shower here._

_I'm closer to the one in my room._

_But then you have to take it alone._

_Well I'd like to take a shower where you wouldn't pin me against the wall._

_You know me too well._

Peggy could practically hear his devious smile through his texts. She shook her head and stepped into the shower. After fifteen minutes, she stepped out and her hair was dry. She wrapped a towel around her to hide her chest. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Steve sitting on her bed. She jumped at the surprise. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored."

"I guess that's a good reason to break into my room." Peggy sighed. "Someone could have seen you."

"Nah, I'm pretty good at sneaking around."

"Steve, you can't just sneak in here. I need my privacy."

"I'm sorry." He was genuinely sorry. "I'll go." Steve started to get up from the bed. 

"No, no. We can't risk having people see you." Peggy wanted him to stay but she made up an excuse. He smirked and sat back down. She dropped the towel and he avoided looking at her. 

"So what's your w-weapon of choice for tonight? Pistol?" He tried to change the subject. Peggy walked closer to him with her hands on her bare hips. She knew exactly what she was doing. She leaned over his lap and grabbed her panties then ran them across his legs on purpose. She stepped into them and reached for her matching bra. Peggy could have easily walked around him and grabbed it but it was better this way. 

"My body." She said seductively. He looked at her finally, but only met her eyes. 

"Y-your body?" He gulped heavily. 

"Yes. I'm skilled with hand-to-hand combat." Peggy latched her bra on. "I'm really good with using my body and you of all people should know that." Peggy smirked at his blush and she walked back to the bathroom. Peggy placed on her red lipstick and touched up her hair. She walked back to where he was and leaned against the door frame. He still only looked at her eyes and it frustrated her. She had an idea. 

Peggy walked up to him slowly, still in her underwear, and climbed on top of his lap. 

"What's your weapon of choice?" Steve still only looked at her eyes and didn't touch her just get. 

"I have a silenced pistol for back up but I'm also very skilled with hand-to-hand combat." Peggy grabbed his neck and softly scratched the back of his neck. 

"Yeah?" She said barely in a whisper. He nodded slowly. "You don't seem like the fighting type. I think you're just a big softie." Peggy grabbed him by the wrists and made him touch her. She put his hands on her back, then it was in his control. 

"I can assure you Ms. Carter, I'm a very dangerous man." Peggy had chills sent down her back as he rubbed his hands up and down her back, still not moving his eyes from her's. 

"I'll believe it when I see it." She grazed her lips against his and pulled on the bottom one with her thumb. His eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes. "And it's Peggy. You should know that too, I've heard you moan my name more than enough times." She smirked and got off his lap to continue getting ready. Peggy wore a black, tight suit for missions like these. It helped her move, stay hidden, and even sneak around. It hugged every curve and she looked sexy in it. After fixing her makeup, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked to her closet across the room. 

"I'm surprised you didn't stare at my chest when I was naked."

"Your eyes are much more mesmerizing." Peggy blushed and smiled. Steve stood up and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and nibbled on her shoulder as she quietly moaned. "And besides, I knew it would frustrate you if I didn't look at your body." Steve put his thumbs under her panties and traced along the waistline. "Trust me darlin' I was staring at your ass when you turned around." Peggy bit her lip and smile while removing his hands off her body. She turned around and pulled his head down, next to her lips. 

"You know, sometimes I think you're being cute but really you're just trying to fuck me." He kissed her forehead. 

"Which reminds me, I brought you flowers." He walked over to the window and opened it. Outside on the roof was a bouquet of roses. 

"More flowers?" He gave them to her. 

"Well that's not the actual gift. There's an envelope too but I want you to read that after the mission." Peggy raised her eyebrow. "Don't worry. It's nothing serious."

She picked her suit out from the closet and stepped into it. Steve zipped it up and breathed on the back of her neck. 

"Stop trying to seduce me." She whined. "I already have my suit on." He laughed and walked back over to the bed. 

"I'm not trying to seduce you." He laid down and put his hands behind his head then rested his eyes. Peggy went over and sat on him. She straddled him and rubbed her hands up his chest. He smirked but kept his eyes closed. Steve moaned when he felt her lean down to him and put her lips next to his. "See? I didn't do anything."

"Oh darling," She ran her hands up his neck and into his hair. "Just you being here seduces me." His smirk remained and his eyes stayed closed. Peggy started grinding against him a little bit and he moaned in response. 

"Peggy if you don't stop now, you'll regret it."

"Show me a little of what that's like." Peggy whispered seductively. His hand crept up along her thigh and up to her hip. He flipped her over and finally opened his eyes. 

"Baby, don't let me do this." He begged her. Peggy bit her lip. "Baby please." Peggy grazed his lips with her's and softly moaned. He attacked her with kisses and pushed her hips into the mattress. The door opened. 

Both of them jumped off each other and looked to see Howard at the door. 

"Back from the dead and already makin' love." He smiled and clapped. "Don't let me keep you."

"Howard, I told you to knock. Remember?"

"Yeah I remember." Howard started closing the door again. "The mission starts in about ninety minutes." He shut the door and left. 

"I like Howard." Steve said giggling. 

"Yeah but he can a real pain in the arse." Peggy strapped on her gun holsters and Steve sat back down on the bed. He watched her get ready. 

"Two pistols? I thought you were gonna punch their lights out?"

"It's back up darling. We don't know how many there is going to be." Peggy finished getting ready and stood in front of Steve with her hands on her hips. "What do you think?" 

His mouth was open as his eyes roamed all over her curves until he eventually met her eyes and closed his mouth. He smiled and stood up with his hands in his pockets. 

"I'm thinkin' a lot of things right now." Her eyebrow raised and she took a step back. 

"Yeah?" He nodded and licked his lips as his eyes went over her body again. He took another step and Peggy raised her finger at him. "No more touching until we complete the mission." He made a disapproving face. 

"I'll try and contain myself." He sighed. He seemed genuinely upset and it broke Peggy's heart. She pinched his chin and clashed her lips onto his. He made a hungry sound into her mouth and deepened the kiss. His lips were attacking her's, she would be swollen because of the amount of pressure he put into his kisses and how roughly he pressed her back against the wall. She felt his hand press up against her body and run up towards the zipper of her suit. She smacked his hand away and cupped his head. 

" _After_."

"Sorry baby." He cupped her ass and pressed his lips against her neck. Steve mumbled against her skin. "It's hard to be around you and not wanting to rip your clothes off." 

Peggy smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He massaged her ass and she laughed. "Such an arse man." She rolled her eyes and he leaned up to her ear. 

"Only _your_ ass." He chuckled and sucked on her ear lobe. "You make me go crazy."

"Good." She took him away from her and began to push him back towards the bed. He smirked and followed her movements. He sat down and she climbed on top of him. "When the mission is over, you can have me." She said low and seductive. His eyes twinkled. "So tell me..." Peggy adjusted herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck while keeping one hand in his hair. "Do you want it like this?"

His eyes twinkled again and his eyebrows raised. Steve nodded and his devious grin appeared again. He hooked an arm around her and flipped them so she laid on her back. She smiled and let him do whatever he pleased. He immediately put her hands above her head and sat between her thighs. "This is why you don't give me control." He smirked and bent down to kiss Peggy. She moaned into his mouth and he snapped. He grabbed the backs of her thighs and pulled them up and sucked at her lips. 

"Easy there big boy." He rolled his eyes and got off of her. He checked his watch. 

"Alright darling I gotta go. There's about an hour left." Peggy sighed and sat up. 

"I hate hearing you say that." She looked up at him and she definitely didn't want him to leave. He bent down and tilted her head up to him. 

"How about I make you feel better?" She nodded and smiled. His eyes were soft and sweet. "I'm crazy about you. You are so beautiful. I am absolutely in love with you." Her heart fluttered. "And I have to go now so I don't get too carried away. It breaks my heart trust me baby it does but I can't be around you this much without going completely fucking insane." She giggled. "Better?"

"Much." He kissed her forehead. 

"I'm going in their compound from the back so be careful up at the front, okay?" She rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah I'll be careful. I love you."

"Love you too." He climbed out of the window and made his way back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the actual mission tomorrow, if I have time. Gotta do some thangs :8
> 
> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!:)


	7. Bitter Sweet

The time for the mission came and Peggy was more than ready. She was sure Steve would fine, he showed her a softer side of him but everyone knew deep down that he could kiss serious ass. The man was a gift. A dream. Peggy's dream. 

She checked her guns to make sure they were loaded and had safety off. Jarvis had already bribed the police, oh how the man works wonders. The cars were in line and full of gas. All that was left to do was to operate. Peggy got into the car and Howard shifted it into gear. Steve texted her. 

_Please be safe._

_You worry too much._

_Because I love you and I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt._

_I promise I won't. And you, don't do anything stupid._

Steve didn't answer and Peggy was worried. Did he get hurt? He shouldn't be at the compound yet. Peggy sent another text. 

_Darling, I love you._

_Whatever you see, don't worry. It will all be explained._

_What?_

Again, no answer. Maybe he hadn't heard his phone go off. Peggy sent another text. 

_What do you mean?_

She sent another. 

_Steve, what's wrong?_

He kept leaving her on read and she had no idea why. 

They were about to pass the compound and Jarvis' car sped up while James unloaded his tommy gun at the guards in the front. They were all wounded or killed. Howard stopped the car and the girls got out. He rolled the window down and pointed at them. 

"You girls be careful." They nodded and he drove off to bash open the gates with the front of his car. Jarvis would follow him and the cars would be cover for the girls, James, Daniel, and Phillips to hide behind. 

Peggy ran in while shooting and crouched down. She shot a sniper in the head and a few men on the ground. Natasha shot someone in the knee and ran up to roundhouse him in the face while flipping someone else just seconds later. Peggy followed her lead and started taking people out. They ran in while Clint took out more people on the second floor. Natasha ran in and drop kicked the first person she saw while Peggy combo punched the man beside her. Another guy with a tommy gun stood in the center of the hallway and emptied his magazine. While he was reloading, Peggy shot his shoulder, disarming the gunman, and Natasha ran up to him.

At the end of the hallway was one locked door. Their eyes roamed over it until they heard a man's voice. They turned around when he cleared his throat for their attention. 

"Hello girls." His smile was unsettling. 

"Who are you?" Natasha asked and pointed her gun to him, aiming at his heart. 

"You're the ones in my house, I should be asking you that question." Peggy has had enough, she shot him in his knee and he dropped on it. 

"Cut the crap or the next one goes between your eyes." He groaned in pain and looked back to them. 

"You're quite the pistol." Peggy walked up to him while keeping her aim on his head. 

"What's behind the door?"

"None of your business." His face was serious and she chuckled. Peggy grabbed his hair and pulled it back while jabbing the barrel of her gun into his jaw.

"What's behind the door?"

"My mistakes." He looked at her seriously now, it was the truth. Peggy was confused. 

"Give us the key."

"My partner has the key. He's upstairs."

"What's your name?"

"Max Eisenhardt." He looked back and forth between Peggy and Natasha. "My friends call me Magneto."

"We're not your friends." Peggy shot him in the jaw and he fell to the ground. 

She had no time. No patience. Where was Steve! He said he'd be here, so where was he? Horrible thoughts consumed her. What if he died? What if something horrible happened to him? What if...

She stormed up the steps with a very fearless Natasha trailing behind. They kicked open the doors to an office with a man resting his feet on the desk. 

"Ah, you've finally shown."

"Your partner is dead." Natasha said and walked up to the man. He looked shocked and he took his feet off. 

"Well I guess he was just extra baggage then." The man simply shrugged it off like it was nothing. 

"Give us the key to the door."

"What key?" His eyebrow raised. "Ohh, to the basement. I don't know where it is. Magneto hid it somewhere in his room."

"Fuck," Peggy muttered under her breath. "What's down there?"

"People."

"People?" Natasha questioned and walked towards the man. 

"Did I stutter?"

"You killed my parents."

"And I killed my sister." He laughed. Peggy looked to Natasha with a confused look on her face. "And the best part? It was at my niece's baptism." He bursted out laughing. "No one saw it coming." He wiped a tear away. 

"You sick bastard..." She said and shot him between the eyes. The man's head fell onto the desk, knocking a name plate that read 'Ultron' on it. 

Peggy looked around the room for the key or something hidden. She tried to avoid the sick man laying in his own blood. His gray hair was now red. Natasha looked in the other room and found nothing. Peggy checked one more time. She went to the photographs and a particular one caught her eye. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she covered her mouth. Peggy dropped the photo and the glass shattered. 

The photo had a picture of Steve at the baptism. It was a _family_ photo. 

*

Howard and Daniel came up with a way to open the the locked door. They attached a chord to the door and the car. Howard started the car and pushed down on the gas. The door broke off the hinges and Peggy ran down first. She saw two people tied to support beams. Natasha and James ran down as well. They saw a young man and girl tied and barely conscious. 

"Miss, wake up." Peggy said while shaking the girl slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked so scared. "My name is Peggy, I'm here to help you." The girl nodded and tears came down as Howard untied her. Natasha and James helped the man. "What's your name?"

"Wanda. Wanda Maximoff." Her whole body was shaking, including her unsteady voice. Peggy's eyes widened at the name. "My brother and I were tied down here by our father." Peggy nodded and helped the woman up the steps. They escorted the siblings out into a car. 

"Wanda, Pietro," Peggy looked at them both. "We can help you. My family the Carters can recruit you."

The two looked at each other and nodded. They both smiled and Peggy shook their hands along with Jarvis and Howard. 

"Welcome." Howard said with a goofy smile. Peggy briefly grinned but looked all around for Steve. There was no sign of him, no sign he had even been there. There was a stone in her stomach and worry written all over her face. Howard pulled her aside from everyone. 

"Peggy, are you alright?"

"Steve," She sniffled. "He isn't here." Howard looked into her watery chocolate eyes. 

"I'm sure it was for a reason. Did you try messaging him?" Peggy shook her head and her curls bounced. "Try."

Peggy took her phone out and texted Steve. The last message she sent was left on read. 

_Steve! Where are you? I'm worried sick._

Peggy locked her phone and made sure her ringer was on just in case he texted back. 

The team gathered everything up and got into their cars with the Maximoffs. Both of them seemed drained but happy that they were out of that hellhole. Peggy sat in the passenger seat beside Howard. She looked out the window in case he passed by. In a few minutes, they were back home and everyone got out of the car. Jarvis showed the siblings to a guest room upstairs that they would share for the night. Tomorrow they would find separate rooms for them. 

Peggy dragged her feet to her bedroom and took her suit off. She saw the roses and the envelope on her bed. Peggy picked the bouquet up and smelled them then she picked the bulky message up. She sat down and opened it. Inside was a stack of cash and a letter. She placed the money aside without counting it and unfolded the letter. 

_Peggy,_

_I'm sorry to do this to you again. I'm in jail. I asked the police men to arrest me and take me to the prison my father is in. I bribed the guards so I can kill my father without taking my bail away. He started the Maximoff family with my uncle who you killed tonight. My uncle, Stanley "Ultron" Lieber, killed my mother during the baptism. His daughter who married Max "Magneto" Eisenhardt was my cousin sort of. He had two kids Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. I do not know what happened to them but I hope he did not hurt them._

_God I hope you're safe. I'm sorry I couldn't explain this sooner. The money is for my bail. I'll call you when I get a chance but I should be out of here within a week. I hope you don't hate me when I get out but if I were you, I'd definitely hate me. I'm so sorry. I love you darling._

_\- Steve_

_P.S. I would have told you sooner but I just need to do this. My father has hurt too many people and has the funds to bail himself out. He cannot hurt anyone else. I need to make sure of that. I have a picture of you that I brought. Hopefully they let me keep it with me in my cell. And I guess you're dating a bad boy now. Love you._

Peggy's tears dropped onto the page while her watery smile broke out. Even in a message, that man has a sense of humor. At least she could sleep soundly tonight without having to worry if he's okay or not. The only problem is that he's in prison. He could get stabbed or beaten, but it's Steve. He's a 'dangerous man.' The reality of Steve offing his family was setting in. He wasn't doing it for himself either. He made it clear that they shouldn't hurt anyone again. Peggy held the letter close to her and fell asleep. She would shower in the morning but for now, she was too tired. Dreams of Steve came to mind and she slipped into a deep sleep.


	8. Bitter Sweet

Peggy waited a day. Then another. And one more before hearing from Steve again. He called her cell from the police phone and she was so happy to hear his voice, even though it sounded worried. 

"Peggy!"

"Steve?"

"Yeah Peg its me. I'm so sorry baby. Trust me I am but I just--"

"Have to do it. I know and I understand."

"Thank god. You're not mad at me?"

"Darling, how could I be mad? It was your choice."

"Yeah a pretty stupid one if you ask me." He chuckled. "You have the money I sent you right?"

"Of course."

"Good, good. How are you? Is everything okay? Did you get hurt at all?"

"No I'm perfectly fine. You're the one in prison."

"Yeah..." He sighed. "It sucks here Peg. I made some friends though. There's this guy named Snake and he's staring at me right now. He's got face tattoos and he's huge." Peggy could hear his sarcasm through the phone. "I think he wants to kill me."

"A word of advice, don't drop the soap." Peggy giggled. 

"Don't worry I have very steady hands. _You_ of all people should know that." Peggy rolled her eyes and smiled. "But uh, I have bad news."

"Like?"

"My father was granted bail and he got out."

"What?"

"Peggy he's out there. I need you to lock all the doors, windows, anything he could enter through. I'll call my sister Kate to go to your house. Nothing can happen to either of you or anyone else for that matter. Cover up the windows, okay?"

"Steve, what is he--"

"Peggy just listen to me!" He sighed again. "Please..."

"A-alright."

"I have more bad news."

"How could it get any worse?"

"The cops tricked me. I'll be in here for a little longer than planned."

"How much is a little?"

"Three months to a year." Peggy was speechless. They let a worse man out while keeping in a man that could possibly save the city. "Look, I know it's bad but they said if I have good behavior, I can get bailed out."

"You better be a hell of a kiss ass."

"Or you better be a hell of a driver."

"Excuse me?" She knew what he was getting at so his voice lowered into a whisper. 

"I could break out. I found a few escape routes and--"

"Steve you aren't breaking out. I need you to stay. I'd rather keep you with me than having to hide from the badges. I want you."

"Baby I know it's risky but I have a buddy that could help."

"Snake?"

"No," He chuckled. "His name is Tony and there's another guy Thor."

"Thor?"

"Yeah. He was a meteorologist in the day and a hit man at night. So, we call him Thor. Listen, I can get them to cause a prison riot. I can escape then."

"No. You aren't escaping. I miss you Steve but I don't miss you enough for you to break out of prison." He sighed. 

"Fine. I guess I'll stay in this Hell for a little while longer. I need you to stay safe."

"Steve I can kill your father then I'll wait for you."

"Peggy don't go after him. He's not just dangerous, he's trained. I didn't want to say this, but he's coming for you."

"What?"

"Baby I'm worried sick. Just lock yourself in the house and stay close to Howard. I'll call my sister and she'll come to your house."

"Steve, everything will be fine. I'll put the house in lock down. Call your sister and have her come over as soon as possible."

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to either of you." He took a deep breath. "I love you Peggy."

"I love you too darling."

"I gotta go. Snake is starting to bang on the glass." He hung up and Peggy started giggling a bit. She immediately put the house in lock down and alerted everyone of Steve's father. Kate arrived with her daughter, Mable, and they settled down. Everyone was on high alert for the night. Peggy didn't sleep until she got a call. Everyone stopped and stared at the ringing phone. Peggy slowly approached it and put the speaker to her ear. 

"Peggy its me. Is everything okay? Did you see him?" 

"No. Nothing yet. Kate and Mable are here if you want to speak with them."

"That'd be great." Peggy handed the phone to Kate and they spoke. Kate passed the phone to Mable and Peggy's eyes got glossy. 

"Hi Uncle Stevie! [pause] Where are you? [pause] You went to Disneyland without me? [pause] Oh, tell Mickey I said hi! [pause] The pretty lady? Okay." The little girl handed the phone back to Peggy and she smiled at the little girl as she ran back into her mom's arms. 

" _The pretty lady_?" Peggy questioned. 

"Yeah..." He chuckled. "So you're sure you're okay?"

"I'm a little nervous."

"Well you have every right to be. I'm so sorry Peggy."

"You've been saying that a lot lately." He sighed. 

"I wish things were different. I wish I could be there to hold you and kiss your temple every now and then. I miss you Peggy."

"I know darling. It will all be over soon."

"Hopefully. I need you. I miss those pretty red lips of yours." Peggy giggled and made sure everyone else was distracted before answering. 

"You know, I said you could have me after the mission was over. I'm still waiting."

"I know, I know. Don't do this to me now, while I'm behind bars and a fat guy is staring at me."

"Snake?"

"Yeah. He gave me a black eye earlier. Got the jump on me before I had a chance to turn around." He laughed and Peggy smiled. 

All of a sudden, glass broke on Peggy's end. She dropped the phone and aimed her gun at the shattered window. Howard backed her up while Daniel hobbled over to the wall next to the now opened window. He pushed the curtains back with his crutch and he didn't see anything. Peggy turned around and looked to the back door. Maybe it was a distraction so she'd be drawn to the window. Peggy walked and took cover behind a wall. Steve could be heard screaming for Peggy on the line.

"Jarvis get Mable and Kate out of here."

"Yes Ms. Carter." She kept her eye on the door while Jarvis took them to Daniel's room. She heard Steve calling her name over the phone. He sounded worried as all hell but she couldn't do anything to calm him. The knob of the back door started turning and Peggy pulled the hammer of her gun back. 

"You're Peggy Carter?" The man said through a crack in the door. 

"Who's asking?"

"Just a guest."

"I like to welcome guests with a smile. I'm welcoming you with a gun."

"In my world, that is a smile. Better than any welcoming I've ever gotten." He chuckled. "Now miss," the door swung open and she saw an evil man. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"I don't need to know who you are. I can read it on your gravestone."

"Oh my dear, that's no way to treat a guest."

"You aren't my guest." The man walked slowly to her with his hands up and a knife clenched in his fist. His devious smile plastered onto his face and the dark eyes. Steve's eyes definitely took after his mother. 

He flung the knife at Peggy and she ducked underneath. She immediately shot him in the chest twice and he fell to the floor. The man dropped down to the floor and pulled out a gun. He shot Howard in the knee cap and he crawled to cover. Peggy shot the man's shoulder and he dodged it by standing and running to cover. He revealed his bullet proof vest and hid behind the table. 

"I expected less." He said breathlessly. 

"You thought wrong." She shot at the table, hoping to pierce through the wood and get a hit on him. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope."

"I heard you were trained but now that we're face to face, you seem rusty."

"I wasn't expecting things to be this hard."

"Looks like you miscalculated." She shot at the wood again but the bullets got stuck between the splinters. 

The door to Daniel's room swung open and Kate aimed her gun behind the table. She shot twice and tears ran down her reddened cheeks. Kate lowered her gun and dropped to her knees. Peggy walked over and saw the man lying face down on the bloodied carpet. They heard police sirens and Peggy escorted Kate to the kitchen. She made sure that Mable didn't see the mess and took her outside so Jarvis could distract her with games. Peggy sat Kate down in the kitchen and handed her a bottle of whiskey. 

The policemen held their guns and walked through the front gate only to see Peggy walk towards them. They holstered their guns and talked to her. She explained the break in and the 'battle' they had. 

"Call an ambulance and for the love of God, release Steve Rogers." She turned around and walked back to the house to comfort Kate. A police man walked through the door and led paramedics to Howard. He was bleeding badly from his knee and shouldn't lose anymore blood for his own safety. Peggy went into the ambulance with him and to the hospital. He had surgery and Peggy waited for him, she sat as close as she possibly could. Peggy held her head in her hands as she waited for Howard to return. 

A few hours passed and his leg wasn't responding to the treatment. They had to amputate it and give him a prosthetic leg like Daniel. When she went to the waiting room, she saw Jarvis and Daniel sitting down. They all went to visit Howard because the doctors said he had woken up. 

"Hey guys." He said with a goofy smile. 

"Hello Howard." Peggy responded and held his hand. 

"Hey Danny, we can race now." He said with a smirk and Daniel smiled. 

"Yeah I guess."

Peggy's phone began buzzing and she walked out into the hall. 

"Steve?"

"Hey." He sounded tired and drowsy, like someone hit him over the head. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just," He yawned. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Physically I'm fine. Emotionally, I'm drained."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Howard was shot. He wasn't responding to the treatment and he lost his leg."

"Shit...fuck!" He sighed. "Alright, the cops said you asked for me to be released. I think it's pending but I don't know. I forgot what they said."

"Steve, did something happen?"

"I, um, I haven't slept in a couple days so it's starting to really kick in and I got whacked across the face with a sock filled with batteries. Don't ask me how they got batteries. But uh, anyways, I'm a little out of it."

"Oh darling..."

"I'll be fine but I probably have a concussion."

"I'll talk to the police again. I'll come down and try to talk them. I can be very convincing."

"I know baby. Hey, I gotta go. They only gave me a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll come by tomorrow. Goodnight love."

"Night." They hung up and Peggy went back home to sleep. She still felt so alone in her cold bed, needing Steve to cuddle up against. She hasn't slept beside him before but she knew it would be the best sleep she's ever had. Peggy also knew he was awake right now. Probably laying on his bunk thinking about her. And if he was allowed to keep the picture, he'd be looking at it. And Peggy was right. That's exactly what he was doing.


	9. Bitter Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING

Peggy woke up late and went straight down to the prison in the evening. He has bail and Peggy had the money. She gave it to the officer, they counted it, recounted, and called him in. Peggy hasn't seen him in about a week, she could barely go a day without the man. He walked out in a tight blue button down and handcuffs. Steve didn't look up to her yet, he knew she was there but he wanted to look into her eyes up close. They unlocked him and he walked up to her with his head down. 

When he saw their feet were close, he lifted his head and his eyes instantly became glossier. She was teary-eyed too. 

"Hey." He said and sniffled. His smile was watery but his eyes were as clear as crystal. 

"Come on." She said and pulled his arm. They walked to her car and she drove him. When they arrived, he was confused. They weren't back at the compound, they were at the forest he had showed her. They got out of the car and walked down the path to the rock and pond. 

"It's been a hectic two weeks." He said, breaking the silence. 

"That it has." She nodded. "But oddly, it was the best few weeks I've had in a while."

"Me too." He smiled warmly and they sat on the rock. 

"Why are you so good with me?" She asked. 

"Because you allow me to be." He chuckled. "Maybe it's just because I can relate." He sat closer to her and laced their fingers. "I'm sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have put you through--"

"Steve, it's fine."

"No it's not. You say it is because you think it's okay for other people to hurt you, and it's not. Peggy I love you, the worse thing I can do is hurt you." Peggy placed her hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes. She could tell that he missed her warmth, she missed his too. When Peggy began to pull her hand back, he grabbed her wrist. 

"I love you. I always have, nothing will change that. No matter what you put me through I will love you." A huge smile spread across his face and he clashed his lips against hers. Peggy laughed and put her fingers through his hair. He rested his hand on thigh and the other on the rock to steady himself. She felt him caress her leg and put more pressure into his kisses. His tongue grazed against her teeth and he sucked on her bottom lip. Peggy moaned and pulled his head away from her but she couldn't stop staring at his pink lips. "Like I said, after the mission, I'm all yours." She breathed. 

A devious smile spread across his face and he attacked her lips again but this time he picked her up and started walking towards the car. She missed this. The recklessness, the craving, the passion. Without seeing him for a week nearly killed her. It was too long, three hours was too long. She needs him the same as he needs her. 

Steve got into the driver seat after setting her down next to him. She nibbled on his skin, which she knew made him go crazy. He drove fast to her house. Most of it was a crime scene, but that just means they'd be alone for the night. No cops, no distractions, no Howard. Peggy opened the door with her key, and would have to wipe her prints later. They made it upstairs to her room while Steve kept teasing her. She opened the door and Steve immediately pressed her up against it. He attacked her lips and she tried to fight back but he always won. Then he carried Peggy to the bed and set her down gently while she brought him down with her. They're lips were close but didn't touch each other, they had to catch their breath. 

"I did manage to snag one thing while I was in prison." He breathed. 

"What's that?" He put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out handcuffs. They both smiled. 

"I thought maybe we could use them." Peggy held her wrists out and he clasped them on. 

"Darling, I'd think again." She was out of them within seconds. He looked at her stunned until she showed him the bobby pin in her hand. 

"I am dating one bad ass chick." Peggy started giggling as he sucked on her neck. 

Steve spread her legs and put himself in between while his hands roamed all over her body. He picked her up and moved her up on the bed. He clasped one wrist with the handcuffs and wrapped it around the metal bar on her bed. Steve pulled back and looked at her with a smile. She shook her head and bit her lip, knowing he'd go crazy. 

"Are you gonna cooperate this time?" He asked while slowly undressing her. 

"Until I can unlock my restraints." He started kissing down her stomach and never escaping her eyes. She started breathing heavy and put her head back as he continued down her body. Her pants started sliding off then her panties. He didn't pay much attention to her until she grabbed his face and pulled him back up to her lips. Steve didn't seem to care that much though. He just wanted her. 

Peggy flipped them over so she was on top and began to unbutton his shirt. She traced his abs while straddling him. He took his pants off and Peggy slid the condom on and began to ride him. She held his head and moaned into his neck which only made him go faster. His grip on her hips was strong and she made scratch marks on the back of his neck. It was rough and her moans were loud. He was breathing heavily and biting his lip until he could feel her tightening around him. Peggy's gasps slowed down and he pulled her back to his lips. 

"I see you haven't lost your touch." She smirked. 

"Darling it's only been about a week."

"That's long enough." He laid down and closed his eyes. "Are you tired already?" He opened one of his eyes to looked at her. 

"I can do this all day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like the whole prison part? ;)))


	10. Bitter Sweet End

A few years went on and the two lovebirds have been inseparable. They keep each other entertained with constant teasing and sharing stories from their corrupt childhoods. Peggy has gotten to the habit of whispering sweet nothings in his ear out in public, he's done the same. Sometimes they sneak off into bathrooms of restaurants because they, as Howard puts it, need each other every hour of the day. Just a simple stare across the room can have them both rushing to their car in the parking lot or anywhere secluded. Most people think they are just shagging, as Peggy says, but the truth is that they love each other so much. Most people express their feelings through gifts, the little things but this is what they are comfortable with. Within a year of being together, they married and settled into a beautiful house in Brooklyn. They never got tired of each other and tried to move away from the mobster scene, but neither of them wanted to. They loved the business, they loved the risk, and they enjoyed the perks. Someday they would eventually leave but both of them wanted to leave their mark. Their mark being the merger of the Erskines' and the Carters'. They now called it the Rogers family, to dedicate it to Steve. He declined at first because Peggy was really the one to end it but she thought he deserved the credit. Jarvis was mostly the one in charge and both of them liked it that way. Peggy and Steve loved their lives and neither of them would change anything. 

One morning, Peggy and Steve were lying in bed just as the sun peeked through the blinds. It was one of those rare mornings when they were fully clothed in the morning. Steve opened his eyes and saw his hand was draped over her stomach. He began to bring his hand back, hopefully without disturbing her. 

"Where do you think you're going?" She mumbled and turned her head to him. 

"I didn't want to wake you."

"It's better I'm awake." She smiled and pulled his face to hers. They kissed, which was meant to be a peck, until Steve moaned and applied more pressure. 

"How much time do you think we have before, you know?" Peggy smiled and turned so she straddled his hips. 

"I'd say a few minutes. Ten tops."

"Let's make the most of it then." He sat up and clashed their lips together. He successfully flipped them as he ran his hand up and down her thigh, getting closer to the edge of her panties each time. She felt his fingertips at the waist band and hooked his finger in. He began to tug and nibble her neck. Just then they heard an enthusiastic knock on the door. 

"This is why we limit ourselves to nights." He mumbled and she laughed lightly. 

"Don't be rude." They quickly sat at their sides of the bed while they heard four more knocks. 

"Mommy! Daddy! Are you awake?"

"Yes darling." Peggy called and the door opened. A little girl ran in to her father's arms as Steve lifted her onto the bed and snuggled her in his arms. 

"Morning princess." He smiled warmly and his eyes were soft. 

"Good morning daddy." Sarah wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. He held her as equally tight and kissed her cheek. Steve looked over to Peggy who had the biggest smile on her face. She simply adored how their daughter was a daddy's girl. 

"How are you today baby girl?" Sarah let go and sat down on his lap while grabbing his thumbs. 

"I'm sleepy."

"Why darling?" Peggy asked. 

"I had a nightmare." Steve pouted his lips and looked to Peggy with raised eyebrows. 

"Come here darling." Peggy stretched her arms out and she ran over to her mother. Embracing her tight as Steve smiled warmly to them. "You know you may wake mommy or daddy right?" She nodded. "You can sleep in our bed tonight, how's that?" A huge smiled spread across the little girl's face and she hugged her mother. The two girls looked to Steve. 

"My brown-eyed beauties." He whispered while taking in the image. It was true, Sarah was an exact copy of Peggy. Dark glossy curls, chocolate eyes, rosy cheeks. "Where's Teddy?"

"He's still sleeping."

"Go wake him up. Tell him Daddy wants to see him." Sarah jumped off the bed and ran to her room. He looked to Peggy and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked up to her innocently as she ran her fingers through his soft blond hair. "I thought you promised _me_ the bed tonight." 

"Love, I promise the bed to you every night but for some odd reason, you fancy the wall." She raised her eyebrow and he hugged her tighter. 

"'Cause it's easier to restrain you that way." He smirked and little Sarah ran in again with her curls bobbing. She held a white teddy bear in her arms with a red ribbon tied around its neck. She also brought a doll of a man. Steve was confused on why she had brought it. 

"Mornin' Teddy." He brought her up to the bed again. "And who's this?" He looked to the doll. 

"That's my boyfriend." She smiled and hugged the tiny man. Peggy looked to Steve, the doll, and back to Steve. He stared at her intently with a 'can you believe this?' look. Peggy covered her mouth and started to giggle. 

"Your boyfriend?" He raised his brows at Sarah. She hugged the doll tightly and kissed the top of his head. Steve gasped at the sight. 

"He said he loves me." She said while looking at her dad with her innocent brown eyes. 

"And what's his name?" Steve regretted asking. 

"Timothy." He winced at the name. 

"Timothy? Where did you hear that sweetheart?" Peggy's eyes flickered between Sarah, the doll, and Steve's face. She could tell he wouldn't approve of this doll. 

"He told me his name, dad. Duh." Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed with her mom. 

"I see you get your attitude from your mother." He muttered under his breath. Peggy raised her eyebrows. 

"Pardon?" She asked. 

"Sarah, honey, why don't you go brush your teeth?" He briefly smiled and she jumped off the bed again. 

"Okay daddy!" The little girl ran down the hall to do as her father had said. 

"What did you say about my attitude?" 

"Nothing. I said nothing." He smirked and she smacked his shoulder. He looked his daughter's new boyfriend. "I don't like this thing."

"Oh Steve, let her have this."

"What if Timothy just went missing?" He laughed. "No but seriously, she could do way better than this thing." He looked at Peggy and tried to recover himself. "Not that I would let her. No one is touching my little girl." He set the doll down and looked at his wife. "How are you so goddamn beautiful?" She rolled her eyes and blushed. 

"I love you." She said cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Love you more." She broke off the kiss and looked at him again. 

"Debatable." They pecked one last time.

"Ew!" Sarah walked in and covered her eyes. Steve and Peggy smiled at each other and laughed. They loved this. 

Their happy little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! I absolutely loved writing this story and I'm sorry that my writing skills are the best, but I'm trying. I have a few other stories I'm working on too. Love yous!


End file.
